One Shot
by C-Rokkk
Summary: Tony and Ziva are sent to pick up a witness. What happens when Ziva protects Tony, and her father demands her back to Mossad? TIVA, slightly McAbby.
1. Out of Gas

_**One Shot**_

_**Hey everyone! I wanted to start a new story, because I felt the other was a dud. I'll try and finish it though, for those who liked it. Anyway, I wanted to start a new story, but I didn't have any ideas. I'd like to dedicate this story to Your Royal Highness, because she's an awesome writer and we had this idea, and she wanted me to write it. So thanks to her!! And, just to clear this up, in case it needs to be cleared up, the name of the story is "One Shot". It will be a multi-chapter story. Ok, here goes. Read and Review!**_

_**Chapter 1: Out of Gas**_

"Update." Gibbs said as he walked into the bullpen. He had his usual large cup of coffee in his right hand.

"Larry Smith had a roommate, a Jack Travers. He has a record, arrested twice for violation of his parole. He had several weapons in his home. "Lives in North DC, divorced."

"Go get him." Gibbs said. "Take Ziva." He added. He threw the keys towards the two, Tony reached but Ziva grabbed them instead.

"Ah, Ziva, come on!"

"I am driving." She said. She pressed the button on the elevator doors and several minuets later they were in the car.

"Maybe we should stop for gas, Ziva. The last agent didn't fill it up."

"We have plenty of gas, Tony." Ziva argued.

"It's on the line above the '_E',_Ziva. 'E' means empty."

"We are only going to north DC, we can make it!" Tony rolled his eyes and tightened his seatbelt. He watched the several gas stations roll by.

"There's _another_ gas station."

"We can make it!" Ziva said again.

"Ziva, the car is on empty. Lets stop and get gas!" Tony retaliated.

"Do you see a station?"

"Not _now_, we passed about ten on the way up here!"

"You are pulling my arm, Tony, I did not see one single station on the way here." Tony rolled his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"It's _leg_, and how can you see anything when you drive 90?" Just as Ziva turned down Jack Travers', the car slowed down and eventually stopped. Tony looked over at her. "It's out of gas!" He said loudly.

"It is not my fault!" Ziva replied.

"If you would've stopped when I _told_ you to stop, we wouldn't _be_ out of gas." He yelled back at her. Ziva rolled her eyes and stormed out of the car, walking ahead of him. He got out and followed. "Where are you going?!"

"To Jack Travers' house!" Ziva yelled back.

"How are we going to get him back to headquarters, Zee-vah?"

"Call Gibbs, tell him to meet us here." She said, after he finally caught up with her. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. He took his cell phone from it's place on his belt and held it on the tip of his fingers.

"_You_ call him and tell him _you_ ran out of gas."

"Tony, I am..." She stopped when she heard a gun shot. And then another. Both drew their weapons and ducked behind one of the parked cars on the street. "That is Jack Travers' address." She whispered. They heard more gunshots, two that hit the car they were taking cover with. Both shot back, and then several more shots were fired at them. "Call Gibbs. We are going to need backup." He ducked way down and called him.

"_Yeah, Gibbs." _

"Boss, we're going to need backup. We've got at least four or five shooters. Jack Travers obviously called his friends."

"_On the way." _Tony hung up the phone and returned to helping his partner. Ziva reloaded her weapon for the third time.

"I hit one." She whispered. "We need to change locations, Tony. They've got good coverage." Tony nodded and pointed to the car a little further down.

"There?" He whispered. Ziva simply nodded. Tony crouched low to the ground and began to run, as he shot at them. Ziva watched as one aimed at Tony and pulled the trigger.

"Tony!" Ziva jumped in front of him. Gibbs and McGee arrived at the scene just as Ziva fell to the ground. They quickly killed two of the shooters as Tony pulled Ziva behind the car.

"Ziva! Ziva! Stay with me, Zi!" He put pressure on her wound that was slightly below her left shoulder. Gibbs and McGee continued to shoot. "Ziva!" Her eyes were closed and her body was limp. "Ziva!" He quickly pulled off his NCIS jacket and held it over it, pushing down hard. Blood continued to seep through his fingers. "Ziva!" Gibbs shot six times again, and then there was silence.

"Boss, you got him." McGee said. Gibbs was already down with Ziva.

"McGee, call the paramedics." He said simply.

"Ziva, you've got to stay with me." Tony said. He was sitting on his legs, holding Ziva with one arm, and applying pressure to her wound with the other arm. Gibbs put two fingers on the side of her neck.

"Her pulse is low."

"Paramedics are on their way, boss." McGee said. Minuets later, the blaring siren could be heard as it neared.. They quickly got out and put her on the stretcher. Tony jumped in after her.

"DiNozzo, what are you doing?!" Gibbs asked loudly. Tony looked at him sharply.

"I'm riding with her, Gibbs." After a second of staring, they closed the ambulance doors.

"Lets go, McGee." He said.

* * *

Tony and Gibbs sat outside of Ziva's ICU room, while McGee was on a coffee hunt. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Both Tony and Gibbs looked up.

"Abs, calm down." Gibbs said calmly. He stood up and hugged her.

"Ziva can't be dead, Gibbs! She's indestructible! She's a warrior! She can't be dead!"

"Abby, Ziva is not dead." He replied. Tony looked back down at Ziva's blood on his hands. He wanted to recall what happened at Jack Traver's house, but he couldn't. All he remembered was Ziva falling to the ground, and dragging her. He _dragged_ Ziva. Ziva didn't need to be dragged. She was strong, she could handle anything. His thoughts were interrupted when McGee tapped him on the shoulder, holding coffee for him. He looked down at his watch. 20 minuets passed.

"Thanks." Tony manged to say. His voice was broken, which caused a look from McGee.

"Tony, it is not your fault." McGee said. Tony only looked at him. He stood up and walked to the elevator. McGee got up and followed him. "DiNozzo, where are you going?"

"Away."


	2. Faults and Hospitals

_**Hey everyone. I'm gonna try and get a chapter up everyday. I know I didn't get one up yesterday but I was super tired. Technically it was two days ago. Who's keeping track, anyway?**_

_**Oh, for the Tiva fans, if you haven't seen the article in this weeks issue of TV Guide, you need to. Looks like we're in for some major Tiva at the end of season 6! I can't wait! Ok, here's chapter two.**_

_**Thanks to the reviewers! **_

Chapter 2: Faults and Hospitals

Tony walked into his apartment and slammed the door. Grabbing a beer out of the refrigerator, he walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. He sat there with his elbows on his knees, swinging the beer back and fourth with two fingers. It was his fault. Again. Jenny was dead. His fault. And now, Ziva is laying in ICU, fighting for her life, and _that_ was his fault too. It should've been him. She shouldn't have jumped in front of that bullet. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock on his door. Placing his unopened beer on the table, he walked over to it.

"Tony."

"What do you want, McGee?" Tony turned and walked back to the couch, leaving his door open. McGee walked in and closed it.

"I guess I just wanted to know why you aren't at the hospital right now." McGee replied. Tony sighed and looked up at him.

"I wanted to be alone." He said plainly.

"Tony it is not your fault."

"Alright, look, Probie, I just really want to be alone right now, ok? Thanks for stopping by." McGee sat down on the couch. Tony looked at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Because I know you think that what happened with Jenny was your fault…" McGee started to speak again when Tony cut him off.

"It was." Tony said quietly.

"No it wasn't." McGee argued. Tony sighed deeply and stood up.

"Yes it was. Ziva wanted to tail her. She wanted to get a GPS location on her cell phone and follow her. I didn't want to. She died because we weren't there to protect her." McGee sighed deeply.

"Tony, it wasn't your fault. You were following orders." Tony scoffed.

"Following orders got her killed, Tim." He ran a hand through his hair again. "And now Ziva…well she…" He stopped and sighed deeply. "Why don't you go back to Abby? I'm sure she needs one of us, and probably not me, because she _knows_ it's my fault." McGee chuckled. Tony stared at him. "Something funny?"

"Yeah. Yeah, something is funny. You being this pathetic, that's funny, Tony."

"You think I'm pathetic?"

"No, I think you blaming yourself for Jenny's death and Ziva being in the hospital is pathetic. And you are sitting in this apartment instead of the hospital with your partner. _That's _pathetic." That hit Tony low in the gut. The _probie_ was calling _him_ pathetic. "Go back to the hospital. Ziva needs you there." McGee walked out and closed the door behind him, leaving Tony there alone again.

"It _is _my fault." He said to himself.

Hours rolled by.

Tony sat. He sat there, staring at the TV, but it wasn't on. The place was dark. The beer was still unopened. His thoughts were solely on Ziva. He finally stood up, grabbed his gun off of the table, and drove back to the hospital.

McGee, Ducky, Palmer and Abby all snapped their heads towards the elevator when it opened. Gibbs was pacing back and fourth as he talked on his cell phone. Tony knew he was on the phone with the team that took over the case. There stood Tony. His hair was a mess, and he looked as if he were hung over.

"Any news?" Tony asked, after clearing his throat. Ducky looked at the rest of the team and stood up, facing Tony.

"The bullet struck her aortic valve. She bled a lot, and she's still unconscious." Tony swallowed hard.

"Will she be ok?" Ducky put his hands on Tony's shoulders.

"At this point, we can't tell." Ducky turned and looked at Jimmy. "Let's go, Mr. Palmer. We've got bodies with which to acquaint ourselves with." Jimmy nodded and followed the doctor to the elevator. Gibbs hung up his phone and cleared his throat.

"Abs, I need you back to your lab."

"But Gibbs, Ziva…"

"Ziva will be fine, Abby. She's strong." Tony heard him and looked directly at him as Abby looked up at him.

"Ok Gibbs." After she got onto the elevator, Gibbs walked over to Tony who stood with his hands in his pockets, staring down the hall of ICU.

"Tony, what happened?"

"What happened?" Tony repeated.

"At Jack Travers house." Gibbs added. Tony looked at him and swallowed hard.

"We ran out gas just before we got to his house. We were walking down the street, and heard gun shots. We took cover. I looked over the car and knew we'd need backup. There were several." He continued to stare.

"How many?"

"At least 6. We continued to shoot, but we couldn't get an angle on them. So, after I called you, we were going to change positions. I heard Ziva yell my name, and then she…" He stopped and sighed. "fell to the ground."

"Did you see Jack?" Tony shook his head.

"Yeah, he was there."

"We didn't find his body, Tony."

"He was there, boss. I know I hit him. He's at least injured."

"Do you know where you hit him?" Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"Right side of his stomach, I'd guess." Gibbs nodded.

"Ok."

"Which team got it?" Tony asked.

"Agent Mosley's." Gibbs replied. Tony nodded. After staring another second, he turned to Gibbs.

"Can I see her, boss?" He asked. Gibbs looked up from his notepad.

"Yeah. When's she out of ICU." Gibbs walked away from the senior agent. Tony scoffed. He was _going_ to see her. And soon. ICU or not.


	3. Alone Time

Chapter 3: Alone Time

Tony stood at the end of the hall and waited until Ziva's doctor left the room. That left it empty. He walked down the hall and slowly opened her door. Ziva didn't belong there. She had machines all around her making various noises. Tony finally walked in and closed the door, his eyes never left her as he walked around her bed and to the chair on the opposite side. He took her hand and held it, it was cold. "I'm sorry, Ziva." He whispered. He sat and stared at her until the door opened minuets later.

"Excuse me, sir. You can't be in here. ICU is for family only." Tony squinted to read her name tag.

"Oh, well, nurse Emma, I'm her husband." Tony said quietly. Emma looked at him and then closed the door.

"You know, that's funny. Because her file read that she was single," she stopped and looked down at his left hand as it held hers, "and you're not wearing a wedding ring." Tony sighed deeply and cleared his throat.

"We're getting married." Emma put her hands on her hips.

"Well, ok. But I expected to be invited to that wedding." Tony smiled at her as a thank you, and she winked back as she left Ziva's room. Tony sat there, in the dark, listening to her heart rate on the monitor.

"Why did you do it? Why did you jump in front of me? I should be the one here, not you. You've got to get through this. We need you on the team." He sighed and continued. "_I _need you on the team. I won't be able to live with myself." He let go of her hand and shifted in his seat, and then held her hand again. "Ziva, I told you that we needed gas." He let out a soft chuckle and then sat back in the chair, thinking of what Ziva would've replied to that with. He fell into a deep slumber, as he sat in her room holding her hand.

The door opening the next morning woke Tony, he sat up straight and rubbed his eyes. "Good morning." Emma said with a smile. Tony managed to smile at her.

"You're still here."

"Yeah, until eight." She looked at her watch. "Which is in about an hour, and then the day shift nurse will be in. She's not going to let you stay here, Hun." She picked up a clipboard and began to write.

"Can I come back tonight?" Emma chuckled and hung the clipboard on the end of the bed. "Yeah, I sign on again at 8. But don't think that charm is going to get you everything in life." Tony smiled. He held her hand again.

"Is she any better?" Tony asked. The nurse shook her head.

"Her pulse is still very low, but her blood has replenished, which is good." Tony looked down at her. "Listen, Tony, right?" He nodded. "I'm not supposed to be telling you this, so if you could keep it just between the two of us, I'd appreciate it."

"Thanks, Emma." She smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"I was in love once."

"Whoa, I'm not in love, Emma." He let go of her hand. "I just care about her, she's my partner."

"Honey, I know love when I see it." Tony scoffed. "Ok, well, maybe I need my eyes checked. Listen, go home, and get some rest, and something to eat." Tony stood up and stretched.

"Maybe you're right."

"I know I'm right. About both things. Bye, Tony. See you later." She closed the door behind her. Tony scoffed again. He wasn't in love. He couldn't be in love. Not with _Ziva_. She was only his partner. He ran a hand through his hair. Even if he was in love, she'd never love him. They were partners, and that's all they'd ever be. He smiled at her, squeezed her hand, and walked out of her room, only to be met by blue eyes.

"Uh, boss." Tony stuttered. .

"What were you doing in there, Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"Well, I, uh, just wanted to, uh, find out how she was." He managed to say.

"All night?"

"I fell asleep." Gibbs half smiled and slapped him on the back of the head. Tony grunted and then followed him down the hall. "I'm worried about her, boss."

"She will be fine, Tony." Gibbs said plainly.

"Gibbs just because you _say_ she's going to be fine, doesn't mean that she's going to be fine." Tony was now in the middle of the hall speaking loudly.

"Tony, calm down. Ziva. Will. Be. Fine." Gibbs said again. "She's strong." McGee walked up to the two and handed Gibbs a large cup of coffee.

"Tried to tell him that, boss." McGee sipped on his own coffee, still looking at Tony. Tony rolled his eyes. He walked passed them and sat down in the waiting room.

"Go get something to eat." Gibbs instructed.

"I'm fine, boss." Tony replied.

"We will call you if anything changes. Your hungry, tired, worried. I know. I've been there." Tony looked up at him.

"You're not firing me are you?"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"Well you're being nice. That's a sure sign that something is wrong." Gibbs stared at him. "Uh, this one's on me." He slapped himself on the back of the head. Tony left the building and drove to the nearest restaurant, a Burger King. He went in and ordered, and sat down at a table as he waited.

"Hi mister." A young girl was now sitting across from him. Tony looked up at her and guessed that she was about seven or eight.

"Hey. What's your name?" He asked. He put a fake smile on his face.

"April." She replied. "What's your name?"

"Tony." He replied. He held out his large hand for her to shake. She placed her small hand and quickly shook it. He chuckled. "Where's your parents?"

"They are over there." She pointed towards the front. Tony nodded.

"Well you better go back over, they are probably looking for you."

"Why are you sad?" She asked. Her question took Tony by surprise, so he chuckled nervously.

"Uh, my partner was badly injured. I'm just worried about her." He looked up as her parents walked over to the table.

"Hi, I'm so sorry. She does this all the time."

"Oh it's ok. It was nice to meet you, April." Tony said.

"Your friend will be ok." She said as her Dad carried her back with her Mom. Tony smiled to himself. _That's a first. Advice from a seven-year-old._


	4. Directors

_**Hey everyone. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to YRH for the idea, because, truthfully, I was stuck. **_

_**Thanks to the reviewers! You make my day!**_

Chapter 4: Directors

Tony returned to the hospital waiting room. He hated that place. Not only the hospital, but the _waiting_ room. He scoffed. _They should call it, 'the die of boredom room'. Probably too big to put on a sign. _He chuckled to himself just as he was tapped on the shoulder. He stood up quickly. "Gibbs."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs replied. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?"

"What makes you think something's wrong, DiNozzo?"

"Well, you've got that look in your eyes, boss." Gibbs half smiled.

"Vance wants us back at headquarters."

"Why?" He asked.

"Don't know. Let's go."

"I'd rather stay here, boss."

"It's not an option, DiNozzo." Gibbs stared at him another second, and walked ahead of him, as he wiggled his finger at him. Tony stuck his hands in his pockets, and followed him. The two got into the Charger. It stayed quiet for several minuets until Gibbs spoke up. "DiNozzo." Tony popped his head up. Gibbs hardly ever talked in the car.

"Yeah boss?" He asked.

"What happened out there?"

"I thought I told you, boss."

"No. The real story. Not just for a report." Tony sighed deeply.

"I should've had her back. She let me go first. _She_ should've gone first. I was supposed to protect her."

"Yeah? Why didn't ya?" Tony looked at him sharply.

"It happened so fast. I should be in the hospital right now, boss. Not Ziva." Gibbs chuckled.

"Tony, would you be acting this way if it were McGee in the hospital?"

"Of course, boss!" Tony defended quickly.

"Would you sit in his room and hold his hand all night?"

"No, maybe for a couple of hours." Gibbs looked at him.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?"

"I think that if I answer that question, I'll receive a smack on the back of my head. With either answer." He was right.

"What was that for, boss?!" Tony asked, rubbing his head. "I didn't even answer it!"

"For breaking rule twelve."

"Whoa, boss. I've never broken rule twelve." Gibbs looked at him and got out of the car, back at NCIS. Tony followed. The two got out of the elevator on the top floor and walked towards MTAC. Tony looked down the stairs at Ziva's desk. He felt his gut churn. He hated to see it empty. Gibbs stopped in front of the MTAC door and Tony ran into him.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled.

"Sorry boss." Gibbs only stared at him. "Uh, your break lights were out." He defended. Gibbs rolled his eyes and walked into MTAC. Vance was standing in front of the screen as Gibbs and Tony walked over to him.

"Director Vance." Tony said.

"Agent DiNozzo. I bet your wondering why I wanted you back here today." Tony chuckled nervously.

"Yeah."

"Director Eli David of Mossad would like to speak to you." Tony's facial expression quickly changed from bad to worse. Vance turned to the 'little McGee's', as Tony called them. "Connect him." Tony felt his chest tightened when he saw Eli David on the screen.

"Director Vance. Hello my friend."

"Hello Eli. How are you?"

"I am worried about my daughter, any news?"

"Nothing has changed, Eli. She's still unconscious, but the doctors are hopeful." Eli closed his eyes in pain.

"I trust you have the best doctors at her care." Vance smiled.

"Yes, Eli. They're taking very good care of her." Eli sighed deeply.

"Leon, what happened? Why is my daughter in critical condition, in _America? _I sent her back, Leon, because I felt that it would be a safer place for her."

"I've brought in Special Agent Tony DiNozzo, Eli. He is, as I'm sure you know, Ziva's partner on Special Agent's Gibbs team."

"Ah, yes, Tony." Eli said. Tony swallowed hard and stepped closer to the screen.

"Hello, Director David."

"How are you?" Eli asked.

"I've, uh, been better, sir" He chuckled nervously.

"Agent DiNozzo, I trust you care for my daughter." Tony paused.

"Yes sir." He finally said. Gibbs and Vance looked at each other.

"Could the attack on my daughter been prevented?" Tony looked down at the floor.

"She jumped in front of me, sir. She was protecting me." Eli chuckled.

"Hmm. She cares for you, Agent DiNozzo, that is evident. I just hope you would do the same for my daughter." Tony nodded.

"Yes sir." Eli replied with a nod.

"Thank you. Thank you, Leon, Agent Gibbs. Keep me updated." Vance nodded.

"I will, Eli. Take care." Eli half smiled and the connection was ended. Vance and Gibbs both looked at Tony, and the place was silent until Vance spoke again.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo. You and Agent Gibbs may return to the hospital. I trust you'll keep me informed, Gibbs?"

"Yes sir." Gibbs said plainly. Vance nodded and left MTAC, heading towards his office, while Gibbs and Tony got back into the dark blue Charger and drove back to the hospital. Gibbs and Tony joined McGee back in the waiting room.

"Anything changed?" He asked, skipping the pleasantries. McGee simply shook his head. Tony sighed deeply and sat down two seats down from him, but stood up when Abby stood in front of him. "Hey Abs." He said quietly.

"Tony." She hugged him tightly, making Tony groan slightly.

"Abby, having…trouble…breathing." He managed to say, but Abby didn't loosen her grip, only tightened it.

"Tony, it is not your fault, what happened with Ziva." She said, now had her hands on his shoulders. Tony sighed deeply.

"You told Abby, probie?" He asked, now looking at the junior field agent. Abby didn't move her arms.

"No, Tony I didn't. It's so painfully obvious that you're beating yourself up over this." McGee replied. Tony rolled his eyes and sat back down. Hours rolled by, and Tony was alone again. Abby went back to work, Gibbs was asleep in one of the waiting room chairs, and McGee went home for sleep. Tony was glad the boss finally fell asleep, since he was grumpier when he didn't sleep, and he hadn't for two days, just like when he's on a case. He looked at the wall clock that was in the room. 8:16, it read. Emma was on now. He could go and sit with Ziva. He looked over and made sure that Gibbs was asleep, and since he looked peaceful, he knew that he was. Tony slipped into Ziva's room again, and took her hand in his.

"Hey Zi." He said quietly. "I talked to your father today. He's worried about you. But he knows that I care about you, and that I will do anything to get you better again." He rubbed his thumb over her small knuckles. He sat back in the chair again, sighing deeply. He counted the bumps on the hospital ceiling, and just as he started to doze off, he perked up again when he felt her hand. _She moved._


	5. She's Awake!

_**Hey everyone! I'm sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, but it was late and I was tired. And it's late and I'm tired again, but here it is! **_

_**And tons, tons, tons, tons, of credit goes to Your Royal Highness. She made it happen again, "sparking my brain" she called it, with ideas. It worked. Go and check out her profile, read her stories, leave her reviews. Because, she's awesome. **__****__** So major thanks to her. **_

_**Make me smile. Leave a review. **_

Chapter 5: She's Awake

Tony stood up quickly and stared Ziva right in the face. He ran to the door, called for Emma, and then ran back to her side. Emma rushed to her and removed her oxygen mask, putting the smaller nose plugs in. Ziva cleared her dry throat twice before she could speak.

"Where is Tony? Is he okay?" Emma smiled and pointed to him.

"I'm here, Ziva." He said, stepping up to her bed. She smiled slightly.

"Were you hit?" Tony smiled back at her and shook his head. She nodded and then looked down at her body, with one side, her left shoulder, wrapped up so that she couldn't move it. "I do not want to stay here." She said, suddenly trying to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, where do you think you're going, Ziva?" Tony asked, pushing down on her right shoulder.

"I am not staying here, Tony!"

"Yes you are."

"No, I am not!" Ziva retaliated. Tony looked up at Emma.

"Some help, please?" Emma chuckled.

"You look like you've got a handle on her." She looked down at Ziva. "But he's right, honey. You can't leave until you're better, and you're not better."

"I am fine."

"Ziva." Ziva cut her eyes at him, and then turned her head.

"_What?"_

"You're staying." Ziva rolled her eyes and sighed deeply.

"When I get out of here, I will _kill_ you." Emma looked at Tony and raised her eyebrows. Tony chuckled nervously.

"She's kidding." He looked down at her. "I think." He quickly added. Emma laughed.

"Ok, miss David. I'll let your doctor know that you're awake, and I'll be back with something to drink, ok?" Ziva rolled her eyes again.

"I do not want a drink. I want to _leave._"

"She'll take a drink." Tony pulled his chair closer to the bed, and sat down it.

"Where is Gibbs?"

"Out in the waiting room, sleeping. Old man was tired, I'll wake him later." Ziva half-smiled.

"Did we kill him?"

"No, I know I hit him, but we didn't find his body." Ziva nodded, and then the room was silent for minuets until Tony spoke again. "Ziva, why did you jump in front of the bullet? I should be laying there, not you." Ziva looked at him and opened her mouth to speak, but stopped when McGee walked into the room.

"Hey Ziva!" He said happily. He walked over to her and kissed her gently on the cheek. Ziva smiled up at him. Tony sighed deeply.

"Ever heard of McKnocking on the McDoor McGee?" McGee smiled.

"The nurse told me that she was awake, I wanted to see her."

"I thought you were McSleeping."

"Really, with the 'Mc' nicknames, Tony?"

"Yes. Now can you McLeave? Ziva and I were _trying_ to have a McPrivate conversation." Ziva hit Tony lightly on the chest.

"Tony, he can stay." McGee smirked at Tony. Tony knew that she was desperately trying to avoid answering his question.

"Thank you, Ziva." The room was quiet. "Oh, I called Abby. She's on the way." Tony sighed again. Emma walked in with her water, checked her pulse, and patted her on the good shoulder.

"We're going to move you out of ICU tomorrow."

"I get to leave?" She said happily.

"No, you get a bigger room." McGee and Tony chuckled. Ziva looked at Tony sharply as Emma left the room.

"Ziva, what exactly happened out there?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, this isn't for one of your novels McGemcity." McGee stared at Tony as he and Ziva chuckled to cleared his throat, making the other two jump slightly.

"So, McGee, you better go and wake Gibbs now. He used his head to motion towards the hall, and talked through his teeth.

"Oh, that wasn't obvious, Tony." McGee chuckled as he left the room. Tony sighed deeply and smiled down at Ziva.

"So, Ziva, that question I asked you…"

"Ziva!" Abby said loudly as she stormed in to the room. She ran over to her and hugged her on the right side. Ziva smiled at Tony as she hugged Abby. "Are you feeling ok? Are you breathing ok? When are you leaving? I'm so happy you're ok!" She started jumping up and down as she clapped. Ziva chuckled.

"I am fine, Abby. Just a little weak." Abby smiled and then looked up at Tony, hitting him hard in the chest.

"Ow! What was that for?" Tony asked.

"For not calling me, Anthony DiNozzo!"

"McGee called you!" She narrowed her eyes.

"_McGee_ wasn't here when she woke up!" Tony started to speak again when McGee and Gibbs walked into the small room. Tony received a hard slap on the back of his head. Tony turned to him.

"What is with everybody today?" Gibbs turned to him and stared.

"Right, shutting up boss." Gibbs walked over to Ziva.

"Hey."

"Hello Gibbs."

"You ok?" She smiled.

"I will be fine, Gibbs." He smiled back at her. Abby sat down next to Ziva.

"Hey, that's my seat!" Tony said. Abby looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "You know, your eyes are going to get stuck like that." He started laughing, but she continued to stare, so he abruptly stopped. Minuets later, the group was in deep conversation about what was going on with the case. Ziva looked around the room.

"Hey, where is Tony?" She asked. The other four shrugged their shoulders.

"Was I that harsh?" Abby asked innocently. They all laughed.

"No Abs. He's used to it." Gibbs said.


	6. Movie Night

_**Hey everyone. Kudos to YRH again, for the help, again. **_

_**Thanks for the reviews. You inspire me. So leave more! Haha! **_

Chapter 6: Movie Night

Pizza. That's what Tony needed. A large, hot, pepperoni and sausage pizza. He nodded to himself as he got off the elevator and walked to his car. It was Friday night, the night he'd always invite Ziva over, after drinks, for a movie night. She usually said no, but he loved it when she'd say yes. He let a widespread smile cross his face. Now, she _couldn't _say no. She was in the hospital. Solution? "_Bring it to her!" _He said aloud, as he pulled up to his favorite pizza restaurant.

"Tony!"

"Pablo!" Tony called back, and the two men hugged each other.

"Haven't seen you in a while. You've been avoiding me, no?" Tony chuckled.

"No, Pablo, just been busy." Tony replied. Pablo chuckled and began typing on the register.

"One large pepperoni and sausage pizza with extra cheese, right?" Tony smiled.

"You know me well, Pablo. Let's make it two larges, though."

"Oh, you got yourself a date tonight? Huh?" He lifted his eyebrows up and down. Tony chuckled.

"Yes, I do Pablo." Tony said quietly. The place got quiet, until Pablo spoke again.

"Well, let me get on your pizzas." Tony and Pablo sat and talked until the pizza's were ready, and Tony paid him and left. He went to his apartment and picked out several movies, most of them of the James Bond series. He grabbed his portable DVD player, and headed back to the hospital, but stopped. Ziva saved his _life_. This wasn't enough. He needed more. He sat in his car, thinking. _Flowers_. Every girl loved flowers. And chocolate. But this wasn't just a girl.

It's _Ziva_. But even _Ziva_ liked flowers. Right? He nodded to himself. He looked at his watch. 9:47. "Damn, DiNozzo, what kind of flower shop is open at ten o'clock?" He asked himself. He drove to the one he was closest to.

_Closed. _

He sighed deeply and drove to the next one.

_Closed._

Saying several curse words on the way, he drove until he found convenience store with a pay phone and a _phone book_. "Yes!" He yelled, when he saw that the fourth listing in the phone book read: _Hours: 9 AM – 10 PM. _He broke several laws, since the store was about 20 minuets away from his location, and it closed in 10 minuets.

"Hey, hey wait!" Tony jumped out of the car just as the owner turned the sign from 'Open' to 'Closed'. The owner shook his head and pointed to his watch.

"_I'm sorry, we're closed!" _

"Oh come on!" Tony yelled, "Please! I'll pay double!" The owner raised an eyebrow. Tony quickly took out his badge and showed it through the glass. "Look, I'm a federal agent. My partner saved my life and almost _died_. I owe her my life. The least I can do is get her some flowers. Please?" The owner sighed deeply.

"_Fine._" He replied. He unlocked the door and let Tony in. "What can I do for you?"

"I don't know. What do you buy for a crazy ninja Mossad chick?"

"Don't care, but you have five minuets to get something." Tony cut his eyes at him.

"Roses. A dozen." Tony replied. He nodded and went in to the back, while Tony stood and looked for a box of chocolates. After paying, he got in his car and did a mental checklist.

Roses?

Check.

Chocolates?

Check.

Movies?

Check.

Pizza?

Check.

He drove back to the hospital and walked back up to her room, finding everyone gone but Gibbs. He slowly opened the door. Ziva smiled at him.

"Tony, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked, standing up.

"Uh, I thought I'd bring a few things to make Ziva's stay easier." Gibbs rolled his eyes.

"Goodnight, Ziva. Try and get some rest." He said, laughing at Tony as he left the room.

"Flowers, Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony smiled down at her.

"Yeah, well, I thought…"

"Thank you. They are beautiful." Ziva said. Tony smiled and cleared his throat.

"I also brought chocolates, pizza, _and_…" He held up one of the DVD's, "I thought we'd have our movie night." Ziva chuckled. He sat the pizza down on the table, took Ziva a slice and began setting up the DVD player.

"What is that?" Ziva asked. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Ziva, come on. How long have you been in this country?" Tony asked, slightly chuckling.

"I have never seen that, Tony!" Ziva replied. Tony sighed.

"It is a portable DVD player." He said. He plugged it in and sat down in the chair, just as the movie started. After an hour, he began to become uncomfortable.

"Are you ok?" Ziva asked.

"Yeah, this chair is definitely _not_ my couch." Tony replied. Ziva chuckled and moved over in her bed.

"You may lay here." Tony looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "If you want to." Ziva added. He didn't say anything, but kicked off his shoes as he got into the bed, next to Ziva. He took another slice of pizza from the box and began to eat it. "Tony." He stopped chewing and looked down at her. "Thank you for this." He swallowed and smiled at her. They both turned their attention back to the movie. Tony sighed deeply.

"Ziva, why did you do it?" He asked again.

"Do what?"

"Jump in front of me. Put _your_ life in danger."

"You are my partner. I was protecting you." She replied. Tony narrowed his eyes.

"You shouldn't have." He whispered. She didn't say anything, but just turned her attention back to the movie. Tony studied her left shoulder. She couldn't move it. And it was his fault. He saw her become slightly tense and wondered why, so he looked at the screen. Tony usually called it "the mushy part". They were kissing. He looked over at Ziva, who looked back at him. He moved closer to her, so close that he could feel her breath on his lips. Tony suddenly jumped up from her bed as the door opened.

There stood McGee.


	7. Director Eli David

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. You make my day. So make my day again. Leave another. ;)**_

Chapter 7: Director Eli David

McGee let his mouth fall open. Ziva and Tony both stared at him blankly. The room was silent, except for the movie playing. After several minuets, and Tony trying to convince himself not to kill the probie, he spoke through gritted teeth. "What. Do. You. Want. McGee?" Tony breathed. McGee swallowed hard.

"I…uh...brought this…for…Ziva." He held up his manuscripts for 'Rock Hollow'. "I…uh… thought she'd like something…to read." Tony narrowed his eyes and walked around the bed and over to him. He snatched it from him and slammed it down on the table next to Ziva's bed. Ziva couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"Thank you, McGee." She said. Tony looked down at her, and then back to the junior field agent.

"Anything else, Probie?" Tony asked, walking up to him, staring him right in the eyes.

"Uh, no. No, that's it." Tony brought up his hand and placed a hard slap on the back of McGee's head. McGee nodded and walked out of the room, but stopped in the hallway. "Oh, and Tony?" Tony rolled his eyes and opened the door again.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." He chuckled as he walked back down the hall.

"What's funny, McGee?" Abby asked happily.

"Nothing. Something Tony said." He shrugged slightly. "Oh, those are nice." He held one of the black roses in his hand, "They for Ziva?" He added. Abby smiled.

"Yep." She replied. She walked past McGee.

"Uh, Abs, I wouldn't do that." McGee warned.

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Go in there." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because I just took her something to read, and I interrupted."

"You interrupted _what¸_ Tim?" McGee chuckled.

"Them." He said. He turned and began walking. Abby stood and thought for a minuet, but then quickly ran to catch up with him.

"What were they doing?" She asked, a widespread smile on her face.

"I didn't see anything." McGee shrugged his shoulders.

"You're lying." Abby replied. She continued to stare at him. McGee sighed.

"When I opened the door, Tony and Ziva were…close. And Tony quickly jumped out of Ziva's _bed_ when he saw me." Abby began jumping up and down repeatedly.

"Yes! They're together! They kissed! I knew it!" Abby flung her arms around McGee and hugged him tightly.

"Abby, I did not say they kissed." McGee replied.

"Oh, McGee, if they didn't kiss, they _wanted_ to kiss." Abby chuckled.

Tony got back next to Ziva, and slipped his arm around her waist. "Now, where were we, be for the McInterruption?" Tony smiled. He pressed play on the DVD player and relaxed against Ziva. Both started to doze off, when the cell phone on Tony's hip began to ring, _loudly_. Tony let his head fall backwards.

"You better answer it Tony." Ziva said. Sighing deeply, he stood up from the bed and flipped open the phone.

"DiNozzo."

"_Hello, Tony. How is Officer David doing?" _

"She's a lot better, Director Vance." Tony replied.

"_Well that's good. Director Eli David would like to speak to you to discuss Ziva's condition." _

"Oh, well, I don't know sir…It's pretty late, and I'm very tired tonight."

"_I'll patch him through." _Vance said.

"No, sir, wait! I…"

"_Agent DiNozzo." _

"Director David. How are you sir?"

"I am fine, how is my daughter?" Tony turned and looked at her. He smiled. She was peacefully sleeping.

"She's doing much better, sir. I expect her back out there on the field with me in no time." He replied.

"Very good, Anthony." Eli said. Tony snapped his head to Ziva. _She's dreaming._ He thought to himself, she was turning as much as she could with her arm wrapped up like it was. "May I talk to her?"

"Uh…" Tony paused. He furrowed his eyebrows together as he watched Ziva.

"No, Tony! Wait! Stop!" Ziva was now yelling as she dreamed.

"_Was that her, Agent DiNozzo_?" Eli asked. Tony swallowed hard.

"Tony!" Ziva yelled again. "No!"

"Got to go, sir." Tony said and hung up his phone. He rushed over to Ziva and gently shook her. "Ziva…Ziva…wake up." Ziva opened her eyes and then blinked once. Twice.

"Tony." She moved her hands over his chest, as if she was feeling for a gunshot wound.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" He asked. She looked up at him.

"It was so real." She whispered. He slid in his spot on the bed and put his arms around her.

"Ziva, I'm fine." Tony whispered back. Ziva's breathing slowed down, as she calmed down in Tony's arms. She fell asleep on his chest, and he fell asleep as his head lay on top of hers.

Director Eli David of Mossad stared at the phone before hanging up. He looked up at Michael.

"Is she alright, sir?" He asked. Eli smiled.

"She _will_ be fine." He replied. Sighing deeply, he picked up the phone again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NCIS." The operator replied.

"_Director Eli David for Director Leon Vance, please."_

"One moment please."

"Yes, Cynthia?" Vance picked up his phone, annoyed, because he wanted to go home to his family. It was, after all, after eleven.

"Director Eli David of Mossad is holding for you sir." Vance sighed deeply and put his briefcase down on his desk.

"Put him through." He waited until he heard the click, "Hello Eli."

"_Ah, Leon my friend."_

"Did you talk with Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked.

"_Yes, I did. Thank you, Leon." _

"Not a problem, Eli. So what can I help you with?" Vance asked, now sitting back down in his chair. Eli chuckled.

"_You know I sent Ziva back to you, because I felt it would be a safer place for her in America, as I have previously stated."_ Vance raised his eyebrows.

"She is safe here. I assure you what happened was…" he sighed deeply, "an accident. And it won't happen again." Eli chuckled again.

"_I am sure it will not. But her actions are result of her feelings, Leon. She was not trained that way. She has forgotten her training. She needs to be reminded." _

"What exactly are you saying, Eli?"

"Send her home."


	8. News

_**Thanks to the reviewers. You guys rock my socks. :) Anndd thanks to YRH again, for making my brain work, again. **_

_**Leave me one. **_

Chapter 8: News

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Rise and shine, Agent Gibbs_." Vance said through the phone. Gibbs rubbed his eyes and cleared his throat. Sleeping under that boat was really beginning to get to him.

"Leon?" He said.

"_I need to see you in my office."_ Vance said. Gibbs tried to focus on his wristwatch. It read 5:43.

"Ok, now?" He asked.

"_Yes, Gibbs. Now. I'll see you in twenty."_ Gibbs slammed his phone shut and stood up. He found coffee that he had the morning before, and quickly picked it up to drink it. After taking a sip and groaning loudly, he realized that the coffee was from_ two_ mornings ago.

"Yes, Cynthia?"

"_Sir, Special Agent Gibbs is here." _

"Send him in." He pressed the button on the phone that disconnected her.

"Agent Gibbs." Leon said, and only received a half smile from him. "Have a seat." He said, motioning for the chair that sat in front of his desk.

"Something wrong, Leon?" He asked. Leon stared at him for a moment before speaking again.

"I spoke to Director David of Mossad last night." Gibbs continued to stare at him. "He's not very happy about what happened.

"I know that, Leon, I'm not either."

"Agent Gibbs your team should've token more precaution." He said bluntly.

"It couldn't be helped, Director Vance. They did what they could." Leon sighed.

"It doesn't matter. It's done. Which is why," he stood up from his chair, "Director David wants Officer David to return to Mossad." Gibbs laughed sarcastically.

"That's not going to happen." He said.

"I realize that you just got Ziva back on your team, and I had to do some string-pulling for that, but you don't have a choice, Agent Gibbs. This is a direct order."

"If I don't have a choice, Leon, _you_ have a choice." The two men stood in silence and stared for several minuets.

"Ziva's doctor informed me that she should be able to leave the hospital in two days. She'll fly out then. Thank you, Agent Gibbs."

Tony woke up and smiled when he realized that Ziva's hand was intertwined with his and her head on his shoulder. He slid out of the bed, careful not to wake her. He walked over to the small window and looked out of it as he stretched. He turned when he heard the door open, to reveal Emma walking into the room. She looked at Ziva and smiled, then turned to Tony. "Good morning." She whispered. As she checked Ziva's pulse, Ziva opened her eyes quickly. "Good morning, Miss David." Emma smiled down at her.

"Shalom." Ziva replied. Emma looked at Tony.

"Alright, Tony, we're going to take her and get her shoulder x-rayed. And then we'll move her to a regular room." Emma said. Tony smiled at Ziva and then at Emma.

"Ok." Tony said quietly. He picked up McGee's manuscript and walked over to Ziva, taking her hand gently. "Smile pretty for the camera." He smiled. Emma and Ziva both chuckled. "I'll be back." He left the room, and walked down to the waiting room, to find it empty. He stood there and stared at it for a second, until his cell phone rang. "DiNozzo."

"_Tony, I need you back in the squad room."_ Gibbs said through the phone. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Ok, boss." He replied, and the line was dead. Sighing deeply, he put the cell phone in its place on his belt. As he drove back to NCIS, a million scenarios ran through his head as to why the boss needed him back in the squad room. He slid his card at the gate, and pressed the button on the elevator, patiently waiting. He decided that a lecture of rule twelve was coming. The elevator dinged and he got on it.

Gibbs looked up when he heard the elevator. He sighed deeply as Tony walked past his own and Ziva's desks. He scoffed to himself, Ziva's _old_ desk.

"Morning Probie." Tony said. McGee nodded. "Morning Gibbs." Gibbs only looked up at him, staring. After several seconds, Tony spoke.

"Gibbs, you're making me nervous." Gibbs scoffed.

"I've heard that before. Mah-gee, why don't you go down and help Abby?" Gibbs raised his eyebrows at the Junior agent, and he nodded and left the squad room. Tony leaned on McGee's desk, and crossed his arms and legs. Gibbs sighed deeply and looked the senior field agent directly in the eyes.

"Tony, you're not going to like what I'm about to tell you." Gibbs said plainly. Tony closed his eyes and let his head fall back.

"I'm being fired, aren't I?' He said plainly. Gibbs shook his head.

"No. No, you're not, Tony. I don't want you to act drastically when I tell you this."

"Tell me what, boss?" He said, harshly, probably more harshly than he needed to. After several more seconds, Gibbs sighed.

"Ziva was recalled back to Mossad." Tony simply chuckled.

"Ah, good one boss. Now tell me why I'm really here, so that I can get back to her."

"What in the _hell _makes you think I'm joking, Tony?"

"Because, Gibbs, I know that you wouldn't do that again."

"It wasn't my choice, DiNozzo."

"Then who's choice was it?" Tony said. "Vance?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No. Director David of Mossad." Tony chuckled.

"It's not going to happen, Gibbs."

"There's not a thing you can do about it, Tony." Gibbs replied.

"Yes there is."

"Tony, don't." Tony then took of his badge and gun and handed it to him.

"I quit." Gibbs stood up and walked over to him, placing a very hard smack on the back of his head. He slammed the two items back in his hands.

"She will be back, DiNozzo." He said, and walked past him. Tony sighed deeply and put the SIG and his badge back on his belt. He ran a hand through his hair. He was _not_ looking forward to telling Ziva. Once back at the hospital, he stood in front of her door.

"Here goes…"


	9. Conversations

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews. And another thanks to YRH. :)**_

_**Come on. You know what to do. Leave another.**_

Chapter 9: Conversations

Tony walked into Ziva's room, and smiled at her, now that she had a much smaller bandage over her shoulder. "Hey Zi." She _loved_ when he called her that.

"What is wrong, Tony?" Ziva asked. Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What makes you think something's wrong?"

"You are very easy to read. What. Is. Wrong?"

"I see you've got a smaller bandage there. That must feel a lot better."

"Do not change the subject. What is wrong?"

"Ziva." He looked directly into her dark eyes, "Nothing is wrong. Nice new view too." He said, looking out the window. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked back over to her bed. He sat down on the end of it and turned to her, putting his arms on either side of her legs. "Ziva." She looked at him, "If McGee hadn't walked in last night…"

"I do not know, Tony. I have been asking myself that same question."

"I was about to kiss you."

"I was about to _let_ you kiss me." Ziva said. Tony chuckled, stood up and walked back over to the window.

"I wanted to kiss you." He said quietly. Ziva smiled to herself. '_I've been wanting to kiss you for a long time._' She thought. She looked down at her hands that were sitting on her lap. After a minuet of thinking, she spoke.

"Well it was obviously a mistake. McGee saved both of us." Ziva said. Tony turned around quickly and looked at her. "What?" She said innocently. Tony ran a hand through his hair.

"You're right." He nodded. "It shouldn't have almost happened. Gibbs would kill me."

"And me." Ziva replied. They both slightly chuckled. The room seemed tense. Tony looked at Ziva, and Ziva looked at Tony. They both jumped slightly when the door opened.

"Hi guys!" Abby said, and quickly ran over to her. "Oh, Ziva, I'm so sorry!"

"Abby!" Tony said, and she popped her head up quickly. His eyes grew big.

"Sorry about what, Abby?" Ziva asked.

"Uh, your shoulder! It must hurt very badly."

"What is going on, Tony?" Tony and Abby looked at each other.

"I need a _Caf-Pow!._" Abby said, and she turned and left Ziva's room, with Ziva staring at Tony.

"Tony, why is Abby sorry?" Tony continued to stare at her. He swallowed hard. "Tony…"

"Ziva, this is not easy to say." Tony replied.

"What is not easy to say?" Ziva asked again. She pulled him down to her eye level. Tony groaned slightly. She held them there, and their noses were almost touching. "Say it or I will break this arm off and give it to Gibbs on his next birthday." She said through her teeth. Tony chuckled nervously. And then became silent. Ziva continued to hold him.

"Ok, Ziva, this is really uncomfortable." Tony commented. Ziva continued to stare. Tony sighed deeply. "Director David ordered you home." He finally said. "You're going back to Mossad."

"No." She simply said.

"Ok…Ziva…can you…just…" He motioned towards his now throbbing arm.

"Oh, sorry." She said and let him go. Tony let out of a sigh of relief. "I am not going back, Tony." Tony sat down in the chair.

"It's my fault." He said quietly. "You shouldn't have jumped in front of me. Then none of this would've ever happened. I should of jumped in front of you."

"Tony. You are my partner. It is my job to protect you. And that is what I did." Ziva said plainly. "I am not going."

"Ziva, it's a direct order. From Eli and Toothpick."

"Then I will quit." Tony shook his head.

"It doesn't matter. He'll probably have you escorted there." Ziva swung her legs over the side of her bed. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where are you going?" He asked, running to the opposite side of the bed.

"To talk to my father." She said plainly. Tony was now in her path.

"I don't think so. You're not going anywhere. Not, at least, until the doctor says you can."

"I am sick of this place!" She yelled.

"Ziva, calm down. There's nothing you can do. There's nothing _we_ can do."

"Give me your phone." She held out her hand.

"Get back into the bed." Tony said plainly. Ziva sighed deeply and quickly put her legs back on the bed.

"Give. Me. Your. Phone." She said again.

"Why, Ziva?"

"I am not going back Tony! Let me talk to my father!" Tony sighed.

"There is nothing you can do, Ziva. If you resign, your father will probably have guys that are 10 feet tall come and _drag_ you back to Israel!" Tony was now yelling.

"Tony, calm down." Tony sighed deeply and sat down her bed, next to her waist. "We will just have to think of another way." Tony chuckled.

"Ok, Zee-vah. You think. Because, I'm a little tired of thinking about it." Moments of silence went by.

"Yes!" She said aloud. Tony looked around the room.

"What?" He replied.

"You can injure me!" Tony looked at her and furrowd his eyebrows together.

"WHAT?" He said.

"You know, break my arm, my leg, something! So that the doctor will give me an excuse to stay here longer." She said with a smile.

"No!" Tony replied, chuckling a little.

"Tony, I do not feel pain like you do. I will be fine and I will heal. That way, it will buy us more time to think of a better plan!"

"Ziva, are you crazy?" Tony asked.

"If you do not do it, I will ask McGee." Tony chuckled.

"And the answer to that question is…yes. You are crazy."

"Tony!"

"No, Ziva. I'm not going to injure you. And neither is McNerd." Ziva sighed. "I thought you wanted to _leave_ the hospital. Not stay here longer." Tony said.

"I want to leave the hospital Tony. Not the United States." She said quietly. _Not you._ She thought to herself.

"There has to be an easier way, Ziva."

"You could tell him that we're in love." Tony popped his head up quickly, so quickly that it gave him slight whiplash.

"What?"


	10. Plans

_**Hey everyone. Thanks for the reviews!! :)**_

Chapter 10: Plans

Tony continued to stare at the Israeli for several minuets. Ziva was trying her best not to laugh at his reaction.

"What…what did you say?" He said.

"Tony, it is a perfect plan! Tell him that you are in love with me. Oh! I know! Or that I'm carrying your child! Yes! That's it!" Tony's mouth fell open.

"Ziva. Have. You. Lost. Your. Mind?" He walked over to the door and opened it, "Nurse!"

"Why are you calling the nurse?" Ziva asked, raising an eyebrow.

"They seriously need to check on you."

"I am fine, Tony."

"Obviously not. Because you're telling me to tell Vance…"

"And my father." She interrupted.

"…and your father that I…that you…that _we_ are in love."

"And I am carrying your child." She smiled a widespread grin. "And that you plan on asking for my hand in marriage. Yes! It's perfect!" Tony slapped his hand to his forehead and ran it over his face.

"It won't work."

"Tony, you do not know my father like I do."

"No, but I know Gibbs. And I know Toothpick. They'll know I'm just trying to get you to stay. They're not idiots."

"Well tell them the plan! Make them in on it."

"Ziva…" He looked down at her and chuckled slightly. "It won't work. Trust me." She sighed deeply out of frustration.

"You won't me to go, don't you?" Tony felt his mouth open slightly.

"Why would you even say that, Ziva?"

"You are not helping me think about a way to keep me here, Tony!" She was now yelling at him, "It is like you…do not even care that I may be leaving…" She stopped and sighed deeply. "…for good this time."

"Ziva, that's _not_ true." He sat down beside her. She turned her head away from him, so that he couldn't see the tears that were trying to form in her eyes. He put his hand on her chin and turned her head so that she was looking at him. "Ziva..."

"Save your teeth, Tony." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He thought some more, "Oh, you mean save your _breath_." She rolled her eyes.

"I would really like to be alone, if you do not mind."

"Ziva…" He tried again.

"Tony. I am fine. Please." He sighed deeply and stood up to walk out of the room. He let the door close to Ziva's room and stood outside of it with his head against the wall. _Damn it, DiNozzo, you screwed up again._ He thought to himself.

"Agent Gibbs." Vance said, without looking up from his paperwork that he was working on. Once he knew that Gibbs wasn't going to say anything he continued. "I know that your team will be a member short in a couple of days." Gibbs half-smiled.

"Ziva is not going anywhere." He said plainly. He took a sip of his coffee.

"Gibbs, I already told you that this is a direct order…" He stopped and looked him dead in the eyes, "…from me. I know you're loosing an agent." He picked up a brown folder with _NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service_ written on the front. "I've already taken care of that."

"I don't want that, Le-on."

"I don't care, Agent Gibbs. I've chosen this for you, since you refused to choose one last time." He took the toothpick out of his mouth. "Her name is Special Agent Megan Campbell. She'll be a fine asset for your team. Top of her class." Gibbs scoffed.

"_She_? Are you trying to replace Officer David?" _  
_

"I know that nobody, in your eyes, can replace Officer David..."

"Nobody can replace anyone from my team." Gibbs interrupted.

"…but you don't have a choice, Gibbs. Either you take this folder and welcome the new member of your team." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him. "Or you hand me that badge and gun." Gibbs chuckled slightly.

"Don't tempt me, Leon." He snatched the folder from his hand. "She'll do. _For now._" He turned and began to walk out of the office.

"For now?" Vance asked. He stuck the toothpick back in his mouth.

"Until I get Ziva back. If you won't handle it, Leon, I will." Gibbs slammed the door behind him and walked down to his desk. McGee looked at him as he entered the bullpen.

"Hey boss." Gibbs only looked at him. McGee raised his eyebrow, "Something wrong?" Gibbs sat down at his desk and threw the folder across to McGee.

"Your new teammate, McGee."

"Boss, you're not gonna…" Gibbs stared at him.

"What do you think, MahGee?" McGee nodded.

"Takes time."

"Yeah. It does. I'm heading to the hospital." Gibbs took his gun out of the drawer and walked to the elevator.

Tony walked into his apartment and slammed the door. He sat down on the couch with a beer in his hand. He opened it and took a sip. _Why can't I get things right with Ziva? It seems like every time we get close I…_He sighed deeply. It was no use. He knew he'd been there before. There was a knock on his door. He swung it open. "Ducky?" He asked. Dr. Mallard chuckled.

"Hello, Anthony." Tony put his beer down on the table and opened the door wider for him to walk in. Tony chuckled nervously.

"What are you…uh…doing here, Ducky?"

"I thought you could use some advice."

"Advice about what?" Tony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"On Officer David's leaving NCIS again."

"Ok, look, thank you, Ducky, but really, I'm fine." He ran a hand through his hair. "I know that the only reason that Director David wanted Ziva to return home is because I let her get shot. And he doesn't feel like she's safe here. I guess…I can't blame him."

"Tony." Ducky put both of his hands on Tony's shoulders, "This is not your fault." Tony scoffed.

"I've heard all of this before, Doctor. Thank you for stopping by." Tony opened the door again. Ducky chuckled and began out the door again.

"Gibbs will get her back, Tony." He walked out. "You know that, right?"


	11. Goodbyes

_**Ok, this chapter is definitely dedicated to YRH, because she made me promise to update twice. So here's the second update. :)**_

_**Thank you, reviewers!**_

Chapter 11: Goodbyes

"_Hang on Zi, I got you!" _

"_Tony, what are you doing?!" Ziva yelled at him. Tony huffed as he pushed the hospital bed around another tight corner. _

"_They're not taking you back to Mossad. .It!" Tony continued to run, he heard Gibbs and many other men yelling behind him. _

"_DiNozzo! Stop!" _

"_No! She's not going back!" He yelled. _

"_Tony! Watch out!" Ziva ducked the best she could behind her good arm as he narrowly missed the nurse's station. _

"_Stop him!" One doctor yelled. Several nurses began in the chase. The third floor was getting smaller and smaller by the minuet, so Tony rushed onto one of the elevators, and the doors closed just as the chasers caught up to him. Tony looked down at Ziva, breathing hard. She slapped him across the face._

"_Tony! What are you doing? Have you gone crazy?" Ziva asked him. _

"_You're not going back, Ziva." She looked at him and furrowed her eyebrows together. He leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips, but broke it when the elevator doors opened. He rushed out and continued to run, until the bed stopped and Ziva flew off of it. He looked down at the wheels and saw what was blocking them. Cell Phones._

Tony opened his eyes quickly. "Whoa." He said, chuckling a little. The phone vibrated again, it was almost off of the table. He picked it up and looked at it, it was McGee. Tony rolled his eyes and scoffed. "Probably wants to tell me he figured out how to use the voicemail." He walked to his bathroom and quickly stripped off his clothes, and got into the shower. He couldn't get what Ziva said out of his mind. "_It's like you don't even care."_

That wasn't true. He did care. He cared for her more than anything. He wanted to trade places with her, take her place in that hospital. He wanted to be injured. As long as it wasn't _her_ that was injured. He turned off the water and quickly dressed. He heard his cell phone buzzing from the living room. "Damn it." He said aloud. He walked back in the living room and picked the phone up off of the floor. "WHAT MCGEE?"

"_Tony!" _

"No, hang on just a second."

"_Tony!"_ McGee said again.

"Look McAnswering Machine did anyone ever teach you how to leave a McMessage on my McVoicemail?!" Tony yelled into the phone. "22 phone calls in the last _hour_? Come on!"

"_DINOZZO!_" McGee yelled into the phone.

"What probie?!"

"_Well if you would shut up long enough…"_

"Wait, McGee!"

"_What?!"_ McGee yelled into the phone.

"Do hospital beds have wheels?"

"_Tony, shut up and listen. Mossad Officer's __Namir Abijah and Yael Jorden are here to take Ziva back to Mossad. Her doctor is releasing her today. She is leaving today."_ Tony let his mouth fall open.

"McGee why didn't you tell me?!" Tony yelled into the phone, and then closed it as he grabbed his badge and gun, running out of his apartment and to his car. The hospital was 28 miles away, but Tony made it in less than ten minuets. He ran up the stairs, no time to wait on the elevator, and straight to Ziva's room. She wasn't there. "When did she leave?" He practically yelled. The nurse that was cleaning the room raised an eyebrow.

"Uh, probably about an hour ago." She said, looking at her watch.

"Damn it!" He said and rushed back down the stairs and to his car. He broke several laws, but he pulled into the garage parking lot and ran into the airport. Security stopped him several times, but he only flashed his badge and kept running. "Ziva!" He yelled. The three Isreali people stopped and turned around. "Ziva, wait!"

"Tony." Ziva said. He grabbed her gently, because of her shoulder, and hugged her tightly without hurting her.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "Don't go." Ziva's eyes grew big. _What did he just say? _She thought to herself. She turned to the two officers.

"Azov oti bevakasha." He stood there looking at her, breathing hard.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked. She looked down at it and smiled.

"It is much better. Thank you." He finally caught his breath.

"I was afraid I'd miss you." Ziva slightly smiled.

"Well, I am glad you did not. It would have been a sad day for me. Sadder than it already is." She slightly chuckled. He hugged her tightly again.

"I'm so sorry. For everything."

"You did nothing wrong, Tony." He cupped her face with his hands. He brought her face closer and closer to him as they stood in the middle of the busy airport. His lips touched hers, and then he removed his hands from her face and wrapped them around her waist, she dropped the bag that she was holding with her right hand and brought it up to his hair, playing with the base of it. She opened her mouth and allowed him entrance. They continued to kiss, passionately, for several minuets, not wanting to leave each other, finally having each other. They had waited 3 years, and that was long enough for the both of them.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs yelled. Tony immediately stopped and looked up, knowing that he heard the boss' voice. Ziva began to chuckle. "What in the _hell_ are you doing?" He asked.

"Uh, boss…ow!" Abby was now hugging him tightly.

"I can't believe it! I knew it! I knew you loved her!" Abby let go of him and began to hug Ziva tightly. McGee and Ducky stood with their hands in their pockets, smiling and observing.

"What have I taught you, Tony? And you, Officer David?" Ziva looked up at him, and then at Tony.

"Well, Gibbs…you see…I…uh, wanted to say goodbye."

"Yeah, Tony, I see that."

_Final boarding call for flight number A15442 to Tel Aviv. _Ziva sighed deeply. Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky all hugged her again. Tony walked to her two "escorts" and stopped at the plane's entrance. He took her hand.

"I'll miss you, Zi." Ziva smiled and Tony leaned down and gave her one more quick peck on the lips. The team all waited until the plane took off, and then a crying Abby, McGee, who had his arm around her shoulder, Gibbs, and Ducky all walked out of the airport. Tony followed. He stopped and squinted at the sky where Ziva's plane was flying to. He

watched the rest of his team get into their car and drive off. He turned back and walked to the counter.

"I need the next flight to Tel Aviv, please."

_**Oh! And Ziva's Hebrew is "Leave me alone, please." Just in case you wanted to know. :)**_


	12. Special Agent Megan Campbell

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers! I love you!! Thanks to YRH for the translation help. Couldn't have done it without cha. :)**_

_**You know what to do when you finish! Haha!**_

Chapter 12: Special Agent Megan Campbell

Gibbs and McGee returned to the squad room and sat down at their desks. An hour went by, and then another. Gibbs finally looked up from the paper work he was doing. "Hey, McGee." McGee looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah boss?"

"Where is DiNozzo?" McGee looked to his left and noticed that the desk was empty.

"I'm not sure, boss. He was right behind us at the airport." Gibbs stared at him. "Uh, you want me to…call…him." McGee quickly picked up his desk phone and dialed Tony's home number.

"He's not at home, boss."

"Cell phone, McGee." McGee nodded and dialed the number.

"Not answering." Gibbs sighed deeply.

"Excuse me, Agent Gibbs." Agent Balbowa was standing at the bullpen. McGee slightly whistled to himself, as Agent Balbowa was standing with a very beautiful woman. Gibbs stodd up and walked over to the two. "This is Megan Campbell. Director Vance instructed me to bring her to you." Gibbs slightly nodded at him, and he walked away.

"Nice to meet you, Agent Gibbs." Megan said sweetly. She held out her hand.

"You too." Gibbs replied. He took her hand and shook it, and then walked over to McGee's desk. "McGee, this is Special Agent Megan Campbell. She'll be with us for a while." McGee stood up and shook her hand. She walked over to Tony's desk, put her purse down and made herself comfortable.

"Uh, Agent Campbell…" McGee started. She laughed.

"Please, call me Megan, Agent McGee."

"Megan, that's uh…Tony's desk." Megan raised an eyebrow.

"Who?"

"Oh, uh, Agent Anthony DiNozzo. He's the…senior field agent."

"Oh, ok. I'm sorry." She said. She stood up and walked over to the desk across from Tony's. Gibbs walked past them.

"Don't get to comfortable." He said under his breath, but both heard him. Megan looked up at McGee. "I'm going for coffee. McGee!"

"Yeah boss?"

"Find DiNozzo." Gibbs said.

"Did I…do something wrong?" She asked.

"No, no, Megan, you didn't. Gibbs just takes some getting used to. In a couple of weeks, he'll come around."

"Oh, ok. Well I would like to freshen up. Where is the bathroom?"

"Why don't I give you a quick tour?" McGee said.

"I'd like that, Agent McGee."

"Tim." He said. She smiled up at him and stood up to follow him. He showed her MTAC, the director's office, bathrooms, and then it was down to Abby's lab. "This is forensics." They walked through the open door. "Abby? Are you here?" He asked. She came walking up to the two and quickly lost her smile. "Abby, this is Megan Campbell. She'll be working with us."

"It's nice to meet you." Megan held out her hand. Abby shook it quickly and put on a fake smile.

"You too." She said. McGee looked at Abby and saw the tension in her eyes.

"O…k, lets go down and meet Ducky."

"Ducky?" Megan asked. McGee chuckled.

"That's his nickname. Dr. Mallard, he's our medical examiner." They got onto the elevator and McGee pushed the button to autopsy.

"I can tell that new people are not liked very much here." Megan said.

"Just give them some time, Megan. The last time we had somebody new, we had an agent that was killed." Megan sighed deeply and half smiled. "You'll like Ducky."

"Ducky, this is Megan Campbell, she'll be working with us."

"Ah, it's nice to meet you my dear." Ducky said, taking off the rubber glove he had on and shaking her hand.

"You too, doctor."

"Oh, please, Ducky." Megan smiled and turned to Jimmy.

"And this is Jimmy Palmer, Ducky's assistant." She shook Jimmy's hand. They stood and talked for a few minuets, and then returned to the squad room. McGee walked straight to his desk and quickly typed in Tony's number on his computer in an attempt to track his phone. Several minuets later, Gibbs strolled back into the squad room.

"Where is he, McGee?"

"Don't know boss." Gibbs narrowed his eyes at him.

"Not a good answer, McGee."

"I tried to find him with the GPS on his cell phone, but he must have his phone turned off."

"You go to his apartment and find out if he's there." Gibbs said, raising his voice a little.

"Yes, boss." McGee pulled his gun out of the drawer and headed towards the elevator.

"Finally." Tony said aloud when he got to the airport in Tel Aviv. He looked around and listened to the noise around him. He didn't understand a word of it. "Where is the Hebrew-To-English manual when you need one?" He smiled. _Ziva would've laughed at that. _He thought to himself. He wanted to see her, bad. All he thought about on the plane ride was the kiss. It was even better than he'd thought it would be. He snapped out of the trance he was in and realized that he was standing in the middle of the airport. He stopped just outside of the airport doors and tried to get several people to look at him. He sighed deeply and turned on his phone.

"_Forensic Specialist Abby Scuito." _

"Abs!"

"_Hey Tony, where are you? You sound far away. And what's that noise? Are you in the squad room." _Tony chuckled nervously.

"No, Abs, I'm not. I'm in Tel Aviv. But don't tell Gibbs. Or McGee."

"Tony! You have to get back here. Gibbs is going to kill you!"

"I know Abby, listen, I need your help. Can you translate for me? I've got to get to Mossad." Abby sighed deeply. She pulled up the translation on her computer and Tony repeated it several times before he hung up the phone. He finally managed to wave down a cab. "Mossad." Was all he said to him, but the cab driver understood and drove him straight to the tall building. Tony got out and walked in, to be met by the attendant.

"Ani mehapes et Director David."

"Lo, ad maxar." Tony raised an eyebrow.

"Tell him it's Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. He'll see me."

"Lo. Maxar."

"Alright, look. I know you speak English. Speak it." She simply stared at him. Tony sighed deeply and began to yell. "I don't all day! My boss will kill me as it is, I've got to get in there and talk to him! Now!" She picked up her phone and spoke into it.

"Director David, an Anthony DiNozzo is here to see you."

"I _knew_ you spoke English." He said. She hung up the phone and looked up at him.

"You may go in." She said. He scoffed and walked into the office. Director David took his glasses off and looked up at him.

"Ah, we finally get to meet, Agent DiNozzo."

_**Ok, the conversation is in Hebrew, and it's as follows: **_

"_**I'm looking for Director David." **_

"_**No, until tomorrow." **_

"_**Tell him it's Anthony DiNozzo of NCIS. He'll see me." **_

"_**No. Tomorrow." **_

_**So there you go. :) Review!**_


	13. Orders

_**Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews. **_

_**Big thanks to YRH too, she got me out of the hot water again. :) **_

_**Click the green button to review. You know it makes me smile!**_

Chapter 13: Orders

Tony stood in front of Director Eli David's desk with his hands in his pockets, not saying a word. He hated the man. He wanted to take his SIG out of it's holster and shoot him for taking _his_ Ziva away from him. He scoffed at himself. _Just because you kissed her doesn't make her your Ziva, DiNozzo._ He thought. But alas, he wouldn't shoot the Director, since Ziva has already lost two members of her family. His thoughts were interrupted when he spoke again.

"So, Agent DiNozzo, what brings you to this arm of the woods?" Tony looked at him.

"Neck." Eli stared back at the federal agent through his glasses.

"Excuse me?"

"It's 'brings you to this _neck_ of the woods'." The director tilted his head and continued to stare at him. "Sorry. Zi does it all the time. It has become a reflex."

"Zi?" He chuckled. "You call her 'Zi'?" Tony didn't say anything, just rolled his eyes and turned his head. "What brings you to this _neck_ of the woods, Agent DiNozzo?"

"I want Ziva to return to NCIS, sir." He said plainly.

"Officer David has returned to Mossad, because she has forgotten her training, and needs to be reminded of it, Agent DiNozzo."

"She can do that in the US, Director." Eli chuckled. He looked at Tony with no emotion on his face and continued.

"She needs to be at home." Tony scoffed.

"The US is her home, sir. Ask her. I'd bet she'd back me up on that." Tony decided that he wasn't going to say anything, he continued. "We need her back on our team."

"We?" Eli leaned back in his huge leather chair and made a pyramid with his fingers. "Does the team need her, Agent DiNozzo, or do _you_ need her?" Tony narrowed his eyes.

"Ziva is my partner." He said simply. Eli looked up at him and smiled.

"Are you sure that it is nothing more?" He opened one of his desk drawers and threw a manila folder on his it. Tony took his hands out of his pockets and picked it up. It was pictures. Of Ziva. At his apartment.

"That is nothing, sir. She came over to watch a movie." Eli scoffed and leaned back in his chair again.

"Four times a week, Agent DiNozzo? I do not think so." Tony felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out of his pocket. He looked at the screen. _McGee._ He pressed the button that silenced it and stuck it back in his pocket. Eli cleared his throat.

"I appreciate that you care for my daughter, Agent DiNozzo, but I would like you not to attempt to contact her again. She will need to concentrate on her rehab and will not have time for social life." Tony began to speak but stopped when the director spoke again. Eli stood up and straightened his jacket and tie. "Thank you, Agent DiNozzo, Officer Aryeh will escort you out."

The two security guards that were standing in front of the Director's door moved out of the way when Ziva David came walking towards them, _fast._ Michael Rivkin followed her. She walked into the room with her head down "Father I am…Tony?" She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him smiling. Michael closed the door behind him and studied the two. He had never seen Ziva David smile the way she was. He walked around them and to the couch, never taking his eyes off of them. Tony swallowed hard.

"Hey Ziva." He said. He smiled down at her.

"What are you doing here?" Eli took of his glasses and put them on his desk.

"Ah, Ziva. What brings you here?" Ziva took her stare off of Tony and quickly lost her smile. She looked at Michael, then back at Tony, and then to her father.

"I do not remember, Papa." She said. Tony couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Agent DiNozzo." Eli said as Officer Aryeh walked through the door. Ziva stepped in between them.

"I will escort him out." She demanded. Officer Aryeh looked around them at Eli, who simply nodded. Michael narrowed his eyes as the three left his office. He stood up and walked over to Eli's desk and leaned on it with both hands.

"Are you going to send her back, sir?" Eli smiled and looked up at him.

"No, Micheal."

Tony and Ziva walked outside of the building, far away from the guards so that they couldn't hear their conversation. "Tony…what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Listen…Ziva…he's not going to allow you to come back." Tony whispered. Ziva looked up at him, and then down at the ground. Tony continued, "And he doesn't want me to contact you." She popped her head up quickly.

"That is not going to happen, Tony." She said.

"Come with me. Let's just go…get on a plane, leave."

"Tony that will never work. My father will have security at the airport stop me and force me to go back." Ziva said. Tony knew she was right. It wouldn't work.

"Well maybe you could…" He started, but Ziva put her hand over his mouth.

"I have thought out every situation, Tony. It. Will. Not. Work." Ziva said slowly, so that he could understand her better. Tony sighed and she removed her hand. Tony's pocket vibrated again. He took it out and stared at the caller ID. _Gibbs_. He squinted his eyes shut and silenced it. He knew he was going to get it when he got back. Big time. He leaned down and kissed Ziva lightly on the lips, and then brought her into a tight hug. Ziva was holding back tears, but hugged him back with her one harm. They finally let go of each other, neither wanting to. "I will see you later, Tony."

"Bye, Ziva." Tony began to walk towards the street.

"Hey, Tony!" She called, and he turned around to look at her, "See you later does not mean goodbye." He smiled slightly and got into the cab that Director David obviously called for him. Ziva watched as the cab drove out of her sight. She walked, fast, back to her father's office. Nobody treated Tony that way. _Nobody._


	14. Hot Water

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers!**_

_**You know what to do when you reach the bottom! :)**_

Chapter 14: Hot Water

Tony got off of the plane and walked, slowly, to the baggage claim. He stood there and watched the suitcases roll by, and then it hit him. _He didn't have a suitcase._ He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't think. His mind was a cloud; all he could think about was Ziva _not _being at NCIS anymore. She wasn't there. Tony sighed again, and began to walk towards the exit. And there was Gibbs, standing there. Tony slowly walked towards his boss, not wanting to.

"Gibbs. I…uh…" Gibbs didn't say anything, just continued to stare. Tony swallowed hard. "I wanted to…make sure Ziva got to Israel safely." Gibbs stepped closer to him and placed a hard slap on the back of his head; the hardest Tony had ever felt. He groaned.

"Do that again, and I'll take your badge." He said, loudly, causing people around them to stop and stare. Gibbs turned and walked away from him and Tony held the back of his head as he followed.

The elevator dinged and the two agents got off, with Tony still holding the back of his head. Tony went to his desk and sat down at it.

"Welcome back, Tony." McGee said, with a smile on his face.

"Stuff it McGreeting." He didn't look up for several minutes; he sat there, holding his throbbing head up with his hand. His gut turned when he saw someone else sitting at Ziva's desk. He cleared his throat twice before he could speak. "Hi." He simply said. McGee and Gibbs, who was on the phone, both looked over at the two.

"Hey." She said sweetly. Tony had to admit that she was a beautiful girl, with her blonde hair and blue eyes, but he just wasn't interested anymore. McGee stood up and walked in between the two desks.

"Tony, this is Special Agent Megan Campbell; she'll be working with us." Megan stood up and walked over to Tony's desk, holding her hand out for him to shake. Tony quickly shook it. Megan put her hands behind her back and smiled. McGee looked at him and then to Megan, "Megan, this is Tony DiNozzo, as I told you, he's our senior field agent."

"I look forward to learning from you." She said.

"Now is your chance. Gear up!" Gibbs chanted from his desk. Tony and McGee both grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs to the elevator. McGee realized that the newest member of 'Team Gibbs' wasn't with them, so he turned around. He raised an eyebrow at her as she slowly pulled her SIG out of the drawer, and then proceeded to put on lipstick before putting the bookbag over her shoulder.

"Uh, excuse me, Megan? Gibbs doesn't like to wait." He used his head to point towards the elevator.

"Oh, ok!" She said and promptly but the lipstick down, and ran to the elevator. She stood in front of Tony, and McGee in front of Gibbs. Tony looked at Gibbs, who hadn't said a word to him since they left Dulles, and Gibbs only sighed.

"McGee, help Megan with sketching and then bag and tag. Tony, photos and witness statements." Gibbs said. Tony walked around the huge pool and began taking pictures the naked woman that lay face down. Minuets later, Ducky and Palmer arrived at the scene. "Tony!" Gibbs yelled and Tony walked over to him. "Witness."

"He's the pool boy, boss. Said he comes every week to clean the pool. Got here at 14:20 and this is what he found. He usually goes through the house to get back here, but said if that the owner, a Mr. David Suber, told him to get the key and use the gate if no one was home." Gibbs nodded as he wrote on his notepad.

"TOD, Duck?"

"Well since she was in the pool, and naked, Jethro, I won't know until I get her back. The water is warm, so if I was forced to I'd say at least 10:00 this morning."

"I love to swim when the water is warm like this. Don't you, Tony?" Megan asked him. He rolled his eyes and walked to the other side of the pool where Ducky and Palmer continued to study the body. Megan walked over to McGee, never taking her eyes off of Tony. "Is he always like this?" She asked him. McGee looked down at her.

"Well, uh, yes. Mostly to newbies. But I expect it will be worse since Ziva's not here anymore." McGee replied. He continued to write on one of the evidence bags.

"Ziva?" Megan asked, with an eyebrow raised.

"Uh, yeah. She was a Mossad Liaison Officer assigned to our team. She and Tony…well…they love each other. But neither ever confessed their feelings, and now, it's to late. So now, we get to deal with angry Tony." McGee said.

"That's so sad." Megan said. Tony began walking back towards the two. He walked by McGee and put a hand on his chest, pushing him as hard as he could. McGee tried to regain balance, but failed. He fell backwards into the pool. Gibbs walked quickly over to Tony as Megan chuckled and McGee only stared at Tony.

"DiNozzo! What in the _hell_ do you think you're doing?" Tony didn't say anything. Gibbs continued. "You go home and calm down. And if you can't change your attitude, don't bother coming back." Gibbs said through his teeth. Tony scoffed and walked past him, flipping out his phone to call a cab. Gibbs walked over to the group and looked down at McGee. "McGee, you ok?" McGee half smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine boss." He held his hand up for Gibbs to help him out of the water, but Gibbs only smirked and walked to Ducky. Megan, who was still laughing, took McGee's hand and helped him pull himself out of the water. She crossed her arms and watched Tony from her position. McGee began twisting his clothes, trying to get most of the water out of them.

"I like a man with muscle." Megan said. McGee looked over at her.

"Well, thanks, I've been working out a lot." He replied. Megan looked at him and chuckled.

"I meant Tony." McGee quickly lost his smile. Megan laughed and patted his shoulder as she walked over to Tony.

"Hey…uh, Tony?" She said. Tony looked at her with his phone still on his ear. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about Ziva." Tony scoffed and slammed his phone shut.

"Don't worry. She'll be back."


	15. Dreams

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers! **_

_**Leave one!**_

Chapter 15: Dreams

Ziva walked into her father's office, and it immediately stopped all talking in the room. She closed the door behind her and stood in front of her father's desk.

"How is your shoulder, my dear?" Eli asked.

"It is fine. What did you say to him?"

"Say to who?" Ziva wanted to yell, but she held her tongue and spoke softly.

"Ton…" She stopped and tried again. "Agent DiNozzo." Eli sat back in his chair and stared at her.

"I told him the truth."

"Which is?" Ziva questioned.

"That you have forgotten your training, and need to be at Mossad for a while for rehab."

"I do not need rehab, Papa!" Ziva yelled. Michael looked up at her and half-smiled. She sighed deeply and held her eyes closed for several seconds. "You are not going to send me back, are you?" Eli put his glasses on and held up the folder that he showed Tony earlier.

"You were getting too close to them, Ziva." Michael said from his position on the couch. Ziva turned to him and narrowed her eyes.

"Sheket bevakasha!"

"Easy, Ziva. Michael did not do anything wrong." She turned back to her father. "Go home. Get some rest." Ziva began to say something but he turned to Michael instead. "Please escort her home." Michael stood up.

"I do not need an escort!" Ziva retaliated.

"Good night, Ziva." Ziva turned and rolled her eyes as she walked out of the office. He still didn't answer her question.

"McGee! What happened to you?" Abby said, running over to him.

"Tony, uh, pushed me into a pool." Abby raised an eyebrow.

"Why would Tony do that?"

"He heard me talking to Megan about him and Ziva. I guess he couldn't handle the truth." Abby hit him hard on the chest. "Ow! What was that for?" He asked.

"Did you _see_ that kiss at the airport? Tony and Ziva love each other, McGee. And now that they've kissed, they know it. But they are thousands of miles away from each other. It's so not fair."

"Abby, I don't think so. Yeah, they had unresolved sexual tension, and yeah, I think that Tony would've loved to…you know. But I don't think it was anything more than that." Abby hit him again. "Will you stop that?!" He yelled.

"You know for a smart guy, who went to MIT, you are an idiot sometimes." McGee scoffed and rolled his eyes. Abby walked over to her computer and began typing on it. "Take off your clothes." McGee looked at her.

"What?" He asked.

"You said Tony pushed you in the pool."

"He did…"

"Then you have evidence on your clothes. I need that evidence." McGee sighed.

"Fine…" Abby held up a large evidence bag and he headed towards autopsy. He would need to borrow a set of greens again.

Tony walked into his apartment and took off his badge, gun, jackets, and tie. He was out of line today, and he knew it. He flopped down on the couch and sighed deeply. Pulling out his cell phone, he stared at Ziva's number. He wondered what the kiss meant. Did it mean that she loved him, like he loved her? No. It couldn't have. She was just telling you goodbye, DiNozzo. It was nothing more than that.

He wanted to talk to her. Hug her. Kiss her. _Hold_ her. But he couldn't. He let his head fall backwards on his couch and fell into a deep slumber.

"_Tony…Tony…wake up. I need to tell you something." Tony woke up and looked at Ziva. He smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. _

"_You ok?" _

"_Yes. I am fine." She said. "But I have something to tell you." _

"_What? What's wrong?" Ziva swallowed hard. _

"_Do not freak out when I tell you, Tony. I don't want to have to deal with a dead body and angry Gibbs." Tony raised an eyebrow. _

"_What?" He asked. "What are you talking about? Do we have a case?" Ziva shook her head. _

"_No, no case." Tony continued to stare. "I uh…I am pregnant." Tony felt his mouth drop. He cleared his throat before he could speak. _

"_Well, we can, uh, get married. And handle this. We'll be fine, Ziva." _

"_We do not need to get married, Tony." Ziva replied. _

"_Ziva, you are carrying my child. I have a responsibility now, and I think we…"_

"_It is not yours, Tony." She said quietly. She couldn't look at him anymore, so she looked down at the sheets. "It is McGee's." _

Tony sat up quickly and breathed hard for several minuets. He felt sweat pouring down his face. He chuckled to himself. "It could never happen." He said aloud.

"What do we got?" Gibbs walked into the squad room, holding his coffee in his right hand. When he didn't hear anything, he looked over at Tony's desk. Then he remember that he sent him home for an attitude adjustment. He then looked at McGee's desk. He wasn't there either. He raised an eyebrow. "Agent Campbell?"

"Sir?" She asked. She swallowed hard.

"Don't call me sir. Where is McGee?"

"Uh, I believe he went to change." Gibbs half smiled.

"Ok. What do we know?" He asked.

"Well, um, our victim had a purse in the house, and her clothes were there too." She stopped and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw McGee walk into the squad room. Gibbs walked over to his desk and stood in front of it.

"McGee?" McGee picked up the remote for the plasma and clicked on it.

"Our victim's name is Petty Officer Tiffany Pollock. She's 28 years of age. Only living relative is a half brother. Our homeowners' name is Shane Hart and he's a lawyer. I called his office, and spoke to the receptionist. She hasn't seen him since yesterday afternoon. Her purse and clothes were in his house, but her clothes were not ripped. Gibbs half smiled.

"Somebody decided to kill our Petty Officer while she was skinny dipping. Good job, McGee!" Gibbs said as he left the room. Megan stood up and walked over to McGee.

"Thank you for coming in when you did, Tim." She said with a smile. He makes me nervous. McGee chuckled.

"You get used to it."

_**Ok, and for those who haven't seen Season 5's episode "Recoil", the phrase 'Sheket bevakasha' is 'Shut up!' in Hebrew. :) **_

_**And if you haven't seen that episode, I suggest that you do. **_


	16. Desks and Rehab

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers! **_

_**It was pointed out to me that 'sheket bevakasha' means 'be quiet, please'. I was too lazy to bother and check it; I was only going from the episode. But thanks to those who pointed it out to me, I wouldn't have known! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 16: Desks and Rehab

Tony still lay awake in his bed when his alarm clock went off. He sighed deeply and turned it off. After coming to the conclusion that there were 5,241 bumps on his ceiling, he got up for his shower. He looked at himself in the mirror, and then scoffed. His eyes were red, not to mention the bags under his eyes. He looked as if he had a hangover.

And he felt as if he had a hangover.

But it wasn't a hangover. It was _Ziva_. He got into the shower and then dressed for work. He arrived at the squad room and raised an eyebrow. It was _empty_. He looked at his watch. 07:45. Where was everybody? He then looked at Megan's things on Ziva's desk and his gut turned a full 360.

No. She wasn't going to sit there. That was _Ziva's_ desk. He began to stack up her things, opening all the drawers, making sure that she wouldn't have to go back to that desk for _anything._ He moved one of the folders that lay in the drawer and then he saw it.

_Michael's _picture. He closed his eyes and then opened them again. Yep. The picture was still there. He picked it up and ripped it in half. He couldn't stand the fact that she was there, with _him_. He continued to rip the picture until it was nothing but confetti.

And of course, McGee walked into the squad room. He didn't say anything, just raised an eyebrow and walked to his own desk. Tony knew that Megan would be in soon, so he finished gathering her things and put them on the fifth desk in the squad room. That's when McGee spoke up.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Tony could tell by the Junior field agents' tone that he still wasn't very happy with him.

"I'm moving Agent Campbell's stuff, McNosy." McGee scoffed and rolled his eyes. Tony returned to his own desk and put his head down on it, but popped it back up when he heard the boss walk in.

"Morning, boss." McGee said; his tone different than when he spoke to Tony earlier.

"DiNozzo. Elevator." Gibbs said, and then walked back around his desk and towards the elevator. Tony sighed and followed him. He already felt the pain in the back of his head.

Ziva David finished the course she'd already run four times in the last hour. She walked over to where Michael was standing and picked up her bottle of water. She shut her eyes in pain as her shoulder ached; she didn't have anything but a small bandage on it now. "What is next?" She asked him, still breathing very hard.

"The range." He said simply. He stood there watching her with his arms crossed. She scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"This is pointless." She said aloud.

"Your father does not think so." He said. Ziva cut her eyes at him and then walked into the 'Mossad Training Facility' and walked towards the shooting range. Michael followed her closely as if he was her watch dog. Ziva looked at him.

"What are you doing, Michael? I do not need supervision." She said to him. She picked up a gun and began adding bullets to it.

"I am your partner, Ziva." Michael replied. Ziva rolled her eyes, put on her ear muffs and shot at the target several times. So closed her eyes in pain again, but then reloaded the weapon. "It is my responsibility to make sure you are at your best." He added. She shot several more times.

"My partner, Michael, is in America." She said quietly, but it was loud enough so that he'd hear it. He looked at her and narrowed his eyes as she shot again.

"So what we had did not mean anything to you?" Ziva turned to him quickly.

"We did not have anything." She said and put the gun down on the counter. They walked out of the range and Michael pulled out her 'schedule'.

"Next is psych evaluation." Ziva looked at him.

"I do not think so." She started walking, quickly, out of the building towards her father's office.

Gibbs and his senior field agent got onto the elevator. Gibbs flipped the famous switch and then turned to Tony. He leaned up against the silver wall and crossed his arms. It was silent for several seconds until Gibbs spoke. "You were out of line yesterday." He said softly. Tony looked at him and cleared his throat.

"I know." He simply said. Gibbs continued to stare.

"What is wrong with you?" Tony looked at him.

"Ziva's not here, boss. Have you noticed?" Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Of course I noticed, DiNozzo. But it's not McGee's fault. Or Agent Campbell's." He walked over to Tony and stood close to him. "You get your act together." He flipped the switch, but Tony reached around him and flipped it again.

"Are you going to get her back?"

"Working on it." He flipped the switch again, but Tony stopped it.

"What does that mean, Gibbs?" He asked.

"It means I'm working on it, DiNozzo." He retaliated. Tony sighed as his boss flipped the switch again. Tony walked back to his desk and looked at McGee, who was typing away on his computer.

"Hey, uh, Tim." McGee stopped immediately and looked up at him. He called him _Tim_. Tony squatted down next to his desk. He sighed. This was harder than he thought it was going to be.

"I'm sorry for what happened yesterday." He finally said. McGee half smiled.

"Thanks Tony." He replied. Tony stood up as Gibbs strolled into the squad room and slapped him on the back of the head. Tony sighed and looked at his boss.

"What was that one for, boss?" He asked.

"Don't apologize…"

"It's a sign of weakness." Tony and McGee both said. Megan raised an eyebrow from her new desk. She got up and walked over to Gibbs.

"Uh, sir?"

"Special Agent Campbell, what have I told you about calling me sir?"

"Uh, oh, sorry."

"Don't apologize. It's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said.

"Right. It won't happen again." Megan said. "I would just like to know why I had to switch desks." Gibbs looked over at Tony and half smiled.

"That is Ziva's desk." Gibbs replied. Megan looked over at Tony, and then back to Gibbs.

"Oh, I see." She said and returned to her desk.

"Yes, Cynthia?" Vance said.

"_Sir, Director Eil David of Mossad is on hold."_

"Put him through." He waited until the phone clicked. "Eli, how are you my friend?"


	17. Phones

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers!**_

_**Mucho kudos's to YRH today…she helped me out sooo much. The phone scenes were hard, and I'm still doubtful that this will make much sense…but we'll see. **_

_**Leave me one!**_

Chapter 17: Phones

Tony sat at his desk, pretending to work on the case, but his mind wasn't into it. He was, of course, thinking about Ziva, and the fact that Gibbs _said_ he was "working" on getting Ziva back. Tony looked over at him.

Gibbs sat at his desk, on the phone, occasionally looking at McGee. Tony knew that he still hadn't forgiven him for what happened yesterday, and that thought bothered him. He sighed deeply, and then looked up towards the director's office. Vance. He could fix this. Having more authority than Gibbs was a definite plus. And he and Eli were _friends_. He turned back around to the front. Several minuets later, he looked up from the paperwork when he heard the boss' voice.

"McGee, you're with me." McGee looked at Tony, and then stood up to follow him. Since they didn't get their weapons, Tony assumed that they were going down to see Ducky or Abby. Tony turned towards the director's office again and narrowed his eyes. Now was his chance. He went up the steps, three at a time, and walked into Cynthia's office.

"You can't go in there, Agent DiNozzo, the Director is on the phone." Tony turned and half smiled at her.

"I don't care." He said quietly, and then opened both of the doors. Vance looked up at him. "Director Vance!" He said loudly. Vance raised an eyebrow.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

Ziva David walked quickly, far ahead of her 'partner'. She opened the doors and walked straight to her father's office, only to be stopped by his assistant.

"I am sorry, your father is busy at the moment." Ziva stared at her. Ziva half smiled, as if she was amused that she was about to interrupt her father. She walked past the security guards and opened the doors.

"I am not going to stay here, Papa!" She said loudly. Eli took of his glasses and sat back in his chair. "The only thing that he wants to do," she pointed to Michael, "is sleep with me!"

Vance raised an eyebrow at Tony as he ranted. He kept looking down at the speaker phone, he could hear a familiar voice, but it wasn't loud, because of the volume of Tony's voice. "You can work Director David! You two are friends! Get Ziva back here!" He took a breath and continued to yell, loudly. "Gibbs let Megan Bellcamp," he stopped and thought, "or whatever her name is, sit at _Ziva's_ desk. That is Ziva's desk. It doesn't belong to anybody else!"

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

"I do not need psych evaluation! I am…" She stopped, mid sentence. She heard him. _His_ voice. She looked around the room. Maybe she _did_ need that evaluation. "Tony?" She said quietly, barley audible, but it caused Eli to pick up the phone.

"Leon, my friend, I am having some…problems here. I will call you back. Shalom."

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

"Shalom, Director David." Vance replied. He pressed the button on his speaker phone to disconnect the phone. Tony pointed to it.

"Was that him?"

Yes, Agent DiNozzo, it was him. And next time you walk in here and begin to yell like that, your time as agent afloat will seem like heaven!" Vance yelled at him. Tony only let out a sigh. At this point, he didn't care. Well, that wasn't true, he did care, but he was only concerned with getting Ziva back to NCIS.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

"I want to talk to him." Ziva said, just as her father hung up his phone.

"Ziva, my dear…You are to have the evaluations, I think they will help you." Eli said. "I want to talk to Tony." Ziva said again, a little louder than last time. Eli looked at her and half smiled.

"Michael, please escort my daughter." Michael stood up and walked over to her. Ziva scoffed and walked ahead of him out of the office. She was going to talk to Tony. If it was the last thing she did.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

It was 02:49 AM in Tel Aviv, and the place was dark. With an exception of sirens in the distance, there was no noise either. Ziva locked her apartment door and got into the car that her father provided for her.

After arriving at Mossad, and going through multiple security checkpoints, she walked up to her father's office, which of course, was locked tight. She pulled out two picks and began to work on the lock. When she heard it click, she smiled to herself as she quietly opened the door. She knew that guards were around the building, but she managed to avoid them. She slipped into his office and closed the door. She walked over to his desk and sat down in his leather chair. After checking around the phone to make sure that it wasn't wire tapped, she set it back down and picked up the receiver. As she dialed the number, she smiled to herself again. She didn't need to look up his number. She _knew_ his number. She looked at her watch, it was now three in the morning.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

Tony watched as Gibbs, who still hadn't said a word to him, got onto the elevator. He sighed to himself. When he got down from "talking" to the director, he learned that Cynthia had called Gibbs. So that left him with paperwork duty for a week. He scoffed. He kept messing up. And it was because _she_ wasn't there. He looked up at her desk. Yep. It was still empty. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard his cell phone ring. He leaned back in his chair and dug the thing out of his pocket. He studied the number, it seemed a little familiar.

"Hello?" He said.

"_Tony."_ It was _her. _He let a smile spread across his face.

"Ziva! How are you talking to me?" He asked.

"_Listen, that is not important."_ She said. Tony could barley hear her, she was speaking softly. _"I have to tell you something."_

"How is your shoulder?"

"_My shoulder is fine."_ She replied. _"Tony, listen..."_ He stopped and sighed.

"I'm trying to get you back here, Zi. It isn't easy. Gibbs isn't himself. I pushed Probie into a pool yesterday. The toothpick doesn't care…"

"_Tony!"_ She said. She still kept her voice in a whisper.

"_What?"_ He too whispered, but there was no need. He was the only one in the bullpen.

"I just called to tell you that I…" She stopped when she heard the door open. She closed her eyes from the light being so bright. When they adjusted, she saw who was standing there. Michael Rivkin.

"What are you doing?"


	18. Arguments and Beer

_**Hey everyone! This chapter may not make too many people happy…but it will get better (I hope). :) **_

_**Thanks to the reviewers! Leave me one (good or bad)!**_

Chapter 18: Arguments and Beer

Tony looked at the receiver in his hands for several minuets before he moved. She started to say something, but _Michael_ cut her off. Finally hanging up the phone, his thoughts immediately returned to the conversation. What did she want to say to him?

_I am not coming back_.

Tony immediately shook that thought out of his head. She wouldn't call and tell him that.

_I am in trouble_.

He sighed deeply.

_I miss you._

"I miss you too." He said aloud.

_I lov…_

He laughed out loud. "Come _on_ DiNozzo." He stood up and got his weapon out of the drawer. Ziva would never say those words to him. _Would she?_

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotO**

Ziva stared at Michael after she hung up the phone. He narrowed his eyes and asked her again.

"What are you doing?"

"That is none of your business." Ziva snapped.

"I have already called your father."

"How did you know I was here, Michael?" He half smiled at her. "I can not believe my father has you following me!"

"It is for your own good. I think that you will try and leave." Ziva let a smile spread across her face.

"I would Michael." She walked around her father's desk and leaned on it. "I have already told you that I will not be here long."

"Do you love him?" She stared him directly in the eyes.

"That is none of your business." Michael smiled.

"You had no trouble telling me that you love me." She narrowed her eyes and almost lunged towards him, but held back when the doors opened again.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotO**

Not wanting to go home, Tony decided to go to the next best place.

"Hey, Steve!"

"Tony! Haven't seen you around in a while, man."

"Yeah, I know. A beer?" Steve smiled at him and brought him his favorite.

"Are you going to your friend Ziva's house tonight?" Tony popped his head up at the sound of her name. He cleared his throat and took another sip before answering.

"Uh, no. She's on the other side of the world."

"Damn man, that sucks." Tony nodded.

"Yeah, it does." He agreed. The bartender, Steve, knew that Tony would usually stop in for a quick beer just before he went to Ziva's house, because it was only right around the corner. He sighed deeply and drank another beer, as his thoughts went back to the phone call again.

He finished that beer.

And another.

And another.

And another.

And another.

"Steve!" He walked over to the tipsy federal agent and raised an eyebrow.

"Tony, don't you think that you should slow down?" Tony chuckled.

"Noo I'm fine!" He replied, "You're talking to THE Sex Machine of Alpha Chi Delta." The mention of his nickname caused several heads to turn and look at him. Steve only sighed and put the beer down in front of him. He drank that one. "Hey…" He stopped and swallowed. "Steve-o. It's way past sleepy time." He laughed at himself and put a twenty down on the counter. "There ya go man. See ya."

He took out his keys and started towards the door, almost tripping over his feet with every step. Steve watched him.

"Hey, Tony!" Tony turned around and tried to focus. "You're not driving home, are you?"

"I am fine!" He said and left the building, nearly tripping on the steps as he did so. He got into his mustang and cranked it up.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotO**

"Ziva, my dear, what are you doing here?" Eli asked. Ziva rolled her eyes.

"I wanted to talk to my partner, Papa." She said plainly. Eli lifted an eyebrow.

"Your partner is here." He motioned towards Michael, who smiled.

"Michael is not my partner." Ziva snapped. Eli sighed and turned to him.

"Michael, will you excuse us please?" He asked. Michael let his stare linger on Ziva, and then on the director before he left the room. Ziva crossed her arms as she looked at her father. "Are you going to insist on saying that Michael is not your partner anymore?"

"Yes. I do not want to stay here."

"This is your home."

"America is my home now, Papa. I am happy there."

"And you are not happy here? With your family?" He asked her. She only turned her head as a response. "Very well." He walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Goodnight, my dear. I am sorry that you are unhappy. But I believe this is the best for you right now." He turned and left the office.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotO**

All tony could think about, even in his drunken state, was Ziva. He drove through a red light, and ignored the multiple horns that were blaring at him. He continued down the street and through another red light when a car plowed into his side. "Ziva…" He managed to say just as everything went black.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotO**

Gibbs stood in his basement, working on his boat and listening to the baseball game when his cell phone rang from its position on the table. Gibbs walked over to it, cleared his throat and then answered it. "Yeah, Gibbs."

"_Agent Gibbs, we just received a call on the switchboard. It was a doctor, he informed us that Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo was in a car wreck, and is in the hospital, sir."_

"What hospital?" He asked quickly.

"_They ID'd him as Navy and took him to Bethesda." _Gibbs slammed his phone shut and ran up the stairs, flipping the switch as he did so. "Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo's condition." Gibbs demanded.

"Are you family?" The nurse asked.

"No. He doesn't have any family." Gibbs retaliated. He pulled out his wallet and flashed his badge.

"All that I can tell you right now is that he is in critical but stable condition." Gibbs narrowed his eyes.

"Who caused the wreck?" He asked. The nurse scoffed.

"He did. His blood alcohol level was .146." Gibbs turned away from the nurse.

"Damn it, DiNozzo."


	19. DUI

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers! **_

Chapter 19: DUI

Gibbs stood in the hospital, again, watching one of _his_ agents, again. He watched his senior field agent as he lay in the hospital bed. He shook his head at him in disappointment. He never thought that Tony would something as _stupid_ as drinking and driving. At least, not over a girl. Gibbs scoffed at himself. Maybe he would. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Agent Gibbs?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah." Gibbs replied.

"I'm Dr. Kyle Bentley. Uh, Special Agent DiNozzo will be fine. He'll be a little sore, and the hangover won't be pretty, but in a couple of weeks he should be back to normal." The doctor said. Gibbs half smiled.

"DiNozzo has never been normal, doc." He replied. Kyle chuckled. "What about other people?"

"They're fine as well. Just a banged up car on their part."

"Thanks doc." Gibbs said. Kyle nodded and went his own way. Gibbs turned back to Tony's window as his cell phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs." He said

"_Gibbs, I need to see you in my office." _

"Yeah." Gibbs said and closed his phone.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneS**

"Thank you for coming so quickly, Gibbs." Not even looking up, Vance continued to write.

"Working late again, Leon?" Gibbs asked as he sat down in front of his desk.

"I was on the way home until I got a call that one of my agents was in the hospital." He put his pen down and pulled a toothpick out of his desk drawer. After putting it in his mouth, he spoke again. "How is DiNozzo?" He asked.

"He'll be fine." Gibbs replied. Vance nodded.

"Good." Vance replied. He leaned back in his chair. "DiNozzo is a federal agent."

"You don't say." Gibbs replied. He half smiled.

"I don't take drinking and driving lightly Gibbs." Vance said.

"Neither do I, Leon. Paperwork for a week." Gibbs said. Vance shook his head.

"I'll need you to bring me his gun and badge." Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"You're firing him?"

"No. I'm not. But I'm ordering him to have psychology test to make sure he's not crazy." Leon said. Gibbs chuckled.

"He _is_ crazy, Leon." Gibbs said as he closed his office door.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneS**

Gibbs returned to the hospital to find McGee, Ducky, Palmer, and Abby all in the waiting room. He rolled his eyes. "Gibbs!" Abby yelled. The other three watched her as she walked over to him.

"Why didn't you tell us that Tony was in the hospital?"

"Abby, he's fine. It's late. If was something more serious, I would've called you." Abby turned around quickly and returned to her seat next to McGee.

"I'm still mad, Gibbs." Gibbs sat down a couple of chairs down from her, and the place was quiet, any of them really nervous to say anything. They all slightly jumped when Abby quickly stood up and walked over to Gibbs. "Did you call Ziva?" She asked loudly. Ducky, Jimmy, and McGee all looked directly at Gibbs when the Israeli's name was mentioned.

"No." He simply said. Abby narrowed her eyes, reached down and grabbed his phone off of his hip. "Abby!" She held it in her hand right in front of his face.

"Call her."

"Abby, it's 5 in the morning in Tel Aviv." McGee said. Abby looked directly at him. "Right." He said and quickly walked away from the waiting room.

"Call her." She said again.

"Abby…"

"Gibbs! She has to know! He is her partner! If you were in Israel and Jenny was in a wreck, wouldn't you want to know about it?" Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed at the thought of Jenny. He opened them again to find Abby still standing right in front of him. He took the phone from her and opened the phone. Shaking his head, he knew that telling Ziva that Tony was in the hospital was not going to go over well.

"_Hello?" _Gibbs raised an eyebrow.

"Ziva?" He asked.

"_No, Agent Gibbs. This is Director David." _

"Why do you have her phone, sir?" He asked.

"_She has a Mossad phone now. What can I help you with?" _

"I would like to speak to Ziva." Gibbs said.

"_Agent Gibbs, Ziva is sleeping, as it is almost 5 in the morning here. Can I give her a message?"_

"Her partner is in the hospital."

"_Oh. What happened? Did he get shot, like my daughter?" _

"No." Gibbs replied.

"_Then what has happened?" _Gibbs thought quickly. He knew that if he told Director David that Tony was in a wreck due to drunk driving, Ziva would never speak to him again, not that she was much anyway.

"He has the plague again."

"Well, as the director, I do send our sympathies." Eli replied.

"Ziva will want to see him." Gibbs replied.

"I am sorry, Agent Gibbs. Ziva is currently in training." Gibbs sighed deeply and shut his phone.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneS**

_**14 hours later…**_

"Agent DiNozzo I trust that you'll slow down on the beers next time?" Dr. Bentley asked him. Tony slightly chuckled. Abby and McGee were on either side of him, helping him off of the bed. His headache still pounded from the hangover he was currently experiencing.

"Tony, why would you do such a thing?" Abby gave him a slight Gibbs' slap on the back of the head.

"I don't even remember doing it, Abs." He replied. McGee went over to the side table and got Tony's badge and gun just as Gibbs walked into the room.

"I'll take those, McGee." McGee looked at Tony, and then back at the boss. Tony looked up at him.

"Boss?"

"You will need a psychologist's signature to prove that you haven't lost your mind to get your badge back, and a firearms proficiency exam to get your weapon back." Gibbs walked around him and slapped him on the back of the head. "Go home, DiNozzo." Tony only sighed and had help until he got to his apartment.

"Thanks for all the help Abby, McGoo." They both smiled, and Abby hugged him. They both turned to walk out of his apartment building. "Hey…" Tony called.

"Did anyone call Ziva?" He asked. Abby nodded.

"Director David wouldn't allow to her to come Tony." She said softly. Tony sighed.

"Ok. Thanks." He said and got onto the elevator. He opened his door and threw down his keys. He lifted an eyebrow when he smelled _pizza_. His _favorite_ pizza. He slowly walked into his living room and the biggest smile crossed his face. There Ziva sat on _his_ couch, with his favorite pizza and the one thing he didn't want to see, _beer._

"Ziva…what are you…"

"Took you long enough."


	20. She's Back!

_**Hey everyone! Thanks a bunch to the reviewers! And I'm sorry I didn't get a chapter up yesterday, I was tired…and the eyelids didn't want me to write. Sorry. :(**_

_**Tony and Ziva may seem a little out of character in this chapter. Or at least they did to me when I read it. But I'm ultra picky…so we'll see. **_

_**Leave me one and tell me what you think! ;) **_

Chapter 20: She's back!

"What are you…How did you…"

"You do not look like you have the plague, Tony." He lifted an eyebrow.

"I don't have the plague. Why do you think I have the plague?"

"That is what Gibbs told my father." Ziva replied. Tony smiled.

"Does Director David know you are here?"

"No. But I am sure as soon as Michael finds out that I am not in my bed, he will know." Tony chuckled and walked around her to the other side of the couch. He groaned slightly as he sat down. "Is something funny, Tony?" She asked him. She turned around so that she was facing him.

"No. Don't you think that Director David will have someone to come and get you, Zi?" She narrowed her eyes.

"I am sure that it is only a matter of time, Tony. But intend to talk to Director Vance." Tony chuckled again, and let his head fall back on couch.

"Good luck with that." He said. Ziva watched him rub his temples in effort to help his headache.

"You were in a wreck, yes?" She asked. She stood up and walked over ot his kitchen, retrieving a glass and the medicine. She walked back and stood in front of him, holding the pill bottle and a glass of water. He sat up and took them.

"How did you know that?" She chuckled.

"I am an investigator, Tony." She sat down beside him. He swallowed the two pills and turned to her.

"I'm glad you're here." He said softly. He let a small smile cross his face. She turned and smiled at him. "What were you going to say on the phone?" Ziva popped her head up and looked directly in his eyes. She couldn't tell him what she _really _wanted to say.

"That I…" She stopped. He raised his eyebrows. She looked down at the floor, and then back at him. Was he closer to her? He _was. _She put her hand on his chest. "Tony, I do not think that this is a good idea." She said. He sighed and let his head drop again.

"You're probably right. I'm already in enough trouble as it is."

"What do you mean?"

"I was drunk, Ziva. When I wrecked. A ran a red light and a car plowed into me." She felt her mouth slightly open. He stood up and walked down to the bathroom. Ziva got up and stood with her back against the wall at his bathroom. "Toothpick ordered me to have a psych evaluation and a firearms proficiency exam before I can return to the field."

"I do not blame him. But that is quite a cucumber you are in." She said. Tony chuckled slightly.

"Pickle."

"What?" She asked, now standing in the doorway.

"It's 'quite a pickle' not 'quite a cucumber'. Where do you come up with these things?"

"Well aren't pickles made out of cucumbers?" She asked.

"Gibbs is pissed. I'll be doing paper work for a year." He said, changing the subject.

"Tony, why would you do a thing like that?" He scoffed and flushed the toilet, and then slowly walked out of the bathroom. He stopped in front of her.

"What is it with you and bathrooms?" She chuckled. He continued to slowly walk back to his living room, where the less-than-warm pizza sat on the coffee table.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Ziva raised an eyebrow.

"It is your favorite." She defended.

"Hangover." He said. She chuckled slightly. "Cheese. Sausage. Pepperoni. All have grease. Grease is…"

"An excellent movie." Ziva finished.

"Oh. A musical chick flick. Of course you've seen it."

"I like musical's Tony." He sat down on his couch, slowly chewing on the piece of pizza he would normally be done with already. She sat down beside him and rolled her eyes. "Tony, you did not answer my question." He finished his pizza before answering her.

"I missed you, Ziva." He said quietly. In fact, it was so quiet that it was barley audible. But Ziva heard him. She watched him as he stood up again and walked to his kitchen. He took a soda out and went over to his window, looking out of it. She stood up and stood beside him. She looked up at him.

"I am sorry, Tony."

"Sorry for what?" He asked quickly.

"You wanted to kiss me again, yes?" He looked down at her and sighed.

"It would've been nice."

"There is no since in us getting involved. As I probably will not be here long." Tony scoffed and turned his body so that he was facing her.

"You let me kiss you in the airport, and in Tel Aviv."

"That is because I did not know when I would get to see you again!" She defended. She turned her head so that she wouldn't have to look at him. He lifted her chin and made her face him again. "Tony…" She said and his lips crashed down onto hers. He slowly wrapped his arms, carefully, around her as he still held his soda in his hand. Ziva finally gave up on resisting and opened her mouth to grant him entrance. She tangled her hands up in his hair as he led them back to the couch, where he could put his soda down on the table.

They sat down on the couch as the kissing continued. Ziva now lay under him, and his kissed trailed down her neck. "Tony…" She breathed. He stopped and looked at her. "Aren't you in pain?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, I am." He didn't want to admit it, but he was. The hangover headache was pounding hard, and he was still very sore. She put her hands on both sides of his face.

"I'm not going anywhere."


	21. Dead or Alive

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers!**_

_**Make my day and leave another. :)**_

Chapter 21: Dead or Alive

Tony groaned and turned over as his cell phone rang the next morning. He looked at the clock, it read 06:45. "DiNozzo." He said into the phone. He groaned when he learned that it was McGee.

"What do you want, McAlarmClock."

"_Boss had me set up an appointment for you."_

"Appointment for what, McGee?"

"_With the therapist, Tony."_

Tony just hung up on the junior agent, and put the phone back down and rolled over, forming a smile on his face, as to Ziva was sleeping next to him. He really couldn't remember how he got to the bed; the pain medicine knocked him out. The last thing he remembered was the first 10 minuets of, well, whichever James Bond movie he was forcing her to watch. He kissed her on the forehead and groaned as he crawled out of bed. Walking to the bathroom, he showered. Walking out in only a towel, he smiled when he saw her.

"Morning." He said.

"Shalom." She replied. She had one leg on the bed, tying her tennis shoe.

"Where are you going?" He asked. She looked up at him and smiled.

"For a run, Tony." He nodded.

"Oh. Well I would join you." Ziva looked up at him and smiled. "But Gibbs has already set up an appointment for me." Ziva chuckled slightly at first, but it erputed into a laugh. He raised his eyebrow and turned to her. "Something funny?" He asked.

"Now that, I would like to see." He looked down at his towel, and then back up at her with a famous DiNozzo smirk on his face. "I mean you with a therapist, Tony." She rolled her eyes and then walked out of his room, and into the kitchen. She scoffed at the amount of the beer in the refrigerator, and turned to him when he walked into the room. "This is not good for you, Tony." She said, pointing at it. She dug in the back and pulled out a bottle of water.

"What do you think they'll do, Zi?" Tony now had a serious expression on his face as he spoke. Ziva popped her head up.

"They?" She asked.

"Your father." Tony said plainly. Ziva only sighed and started to pull her long hair back.

"I do not know." Tony walked closer to her.

"Maybe you should talk to Vance." She raised an eyebrow. "You know…about becoming a full time NCIS agent."

I will talk to Vance." She said. She laughed again. "Good luck at the sink, Tony." She said. She walked over to him and pecked him on the lips, and then zipped up her jacket.

"It's _shrink_." He replied.

"Shalom." She said with a smile as she left the apartment.

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

Tony sighed deeply as he paced outside of the doctor's office, waiting not-so patiently. He was already pissed off at the receptionist; he had to spell his last name to her four times before she got it right. He flicked the switch again. The doctor _had_ to know that he was out there by now.

"Agent DiBizzo?" Tony gritted his teeth together.

"What?"

"Come in, please." Tony rolled his eyes and followed the doctor into his office, and then into the 'talking room'. "Hi, I'm Doctor Nick Sims. It's nice to meet you." Tony reluctantly shook the mans hand, and then took a seat on the couch.

"Ok, look, can you please just sign the paper? The Toothpick is wrong. I don't _need_ this. I'm fine. Just had a little too much to drink." Nick chuckled and then looked at him.

"The Toothpick?" He asked.

"Yeah. Director Vance. He always has a toothpick in his mouth. Thus, earning the name

'The Toothpick'."

"What made you drink that night, Agent DiBizzo?"

"You know what, why don't you just call me Tony?" Tony replied.

"Fine. Tony. What made you drink so much? And then, with you being a federal agent and all, you should have known better than to get in that car and drive." Tony just rolled his eyes again and scoffed.

"Look, I was drinking because I went to a crime scene with my partner and she jumped in front of me to protect me from a bullet and then she was in critical condition and then her father ordered her back to Mossad and then I followed her to Mossad and I didn't tell my boss about it and then I got in trouble for that, and then the little probie said something smart about her leaving I pushed him into the pool the head slap hurt for that so then I went to a bar and drank, and then I crashed but I'm fine now and she's back home. Ok are we done?" Tony finished in one breath, and stood up from the couch.

"No, Tony. We are not. Sit down, please." Tony rolled his eyes and sat down, hard, on the couch. "So you blamed yourself for your partner getting injured?" He asked.

"It was my fault. But she's fine now. Just a small bandage on her shoulder."

"Tell me more about that."

"Look, I'm fine, ok? I really don't need this. Ziva is back, and she promised me she wouldn't leave."

"It sounds like all your trouble started when your partner was injured.

"Yeah." He admitted.

"So you think of her as more than just a partner?" Tony popped his head up at the man and looked him right in the eyes.

"That is none of your business." He said. The doctor had to turn away from his stare.

"Yes, well. I will see you here next week, Agent DiBizzo?" Tony stood up quickly.

"What do you mean _you will see me here next week_?" Tony mocked.

"I can see that this is just the beginning of your troubles. And I won't sign this paper," he held it up in front of Tony's face, "until I'm ready."

"Come on! I'm not coming back here! I don't need this!" He said loudly.

"Your time is up for today. Goodbye." He held the door open and Tony stormed out of it, but stopped at the door of his office.

"You better be glad I don't have my weapon." He said through his teeth and walked out of the office. He walked by the receptionist and stopped. "It's D-I-N-O-Z-Z-O!"

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotO**

"I need to see the director, immediately." Michael said to his assistant.

"He is on the phone." She replied.

"It is about his daughter!" He said loudly. The assistant gulped and told the guards to let him in. He walked in just as the director hung up the phone.

"Hello Michael. What can I do for you?" He asked, he picked up his pen and began to write.

"She is not there sir."

"She?" Eli asked.

"Ziva. She is not in her bed." Michael replied. "I have called her cell, she will not answer." Eli stopped writing and sat back in his large leather chair, and looked up at the officer.

"Michael, she has gone back to America. Go get her." Eli said. Michael simply nodded and began to walk out of the room, when Eli called his name again.

"Bring Agent DiNozzo with you. Dead or alive."


	22. Reunion

_**Hey everyone! Thanks to the reviewers!**_

_**I really hope this chapter makes sense. I didn't get much sleep last night, and it's a battle to keep these eyelids open. But I wanted to get a chapter up. So here it is. I promise the next chapter will have a little more excitement, so…stick with me. **_

_**Leave me one. :)**_

Chapter 22: Reunion

Ziva finished her run and, after picking the lock to Tony's door, quickly showered and dressed for the day. She drove to NCIS, parked, and after several stealthy moves, she avoided Gibbs and McGee. Taking a deep breath, she walked into Cynthia's office.

"Officer David!" She said happily. Ziva put on a slight smile.

"Hello Cynthia. Is Director Vance in?"

"Yes, he's there. But he's on the phone at the moment. Would you like to wait?" Ziva decided she'd be polite. No need in going in there and causing trouble. She waited several minutes, with scenarios running through her head as of who he may be talking to. She was interrupted when she heard Cynthia's voice again. "Officer David you may go in now." Ziva stood up and smiled at her, and then slowly opened and then closed the doors behind her. Vance looked and then right back down at his computer. He had to look up again. He stood up quickly and walked around his desk towards the Israeli.

"Officer David. What are you doing here?" Vance asked her. She cleared her throat.

"Director. I am not happy at Mossad. I would like to talk to you about becoming a full time NCIS Agent." Vance crossed his arms and let his stare linger on her for several seconds.

"Does your father know you are here?" He asked. Ziva knew that she couldn't get away with a lie, so she decided to go with the truth.

"No. And I prefer it stay that way. He will only make me return."

"He is the director of Mossad and your father. I can not allow you to become a NCIS agent unless I get an ok from him." Ziva sighed. He was right. She knew he was right. She was lost in thought until she heard him speak again. "Officer David you know how I feel about intimacy between co-workers." Ziva rolled her eyes but then nodded.

"I do." She replied. She furrowed her eyebrows together. "What does this have to do with my returning to NCIS, Director?"

"You and Agent DiNozzo are more than just partners." He said plainly. She crossed her own arms and leaned against the door.

"No. He is my partner and only my partner." She lied. Vance gave a small smirk and then walked around his desk and sat back down in his chair.

"I can't approve your request. But what I can do is begin to look for you a spot on someone else's team." Vance said. He opened a folder and began to look through it. Ziva sighed deeply and walked over to his desk, leaning on it with two hands.

"No. I will only work for Gibbs." She replied. Vance closed the folder and looked up at her.

"Gibbs does not have an open spot on his team, Officer David."

"Talk to Gibbs. I bet he will make a spot." She said with narrow eyes.

"See, if Gibbs were _my_ boss. Maybe I'd do that. But he is not. And neither are you. Thank you, Officer David." He said. She rolled her eyes again and stormed out of his office. It was pointless. Somehow, in the back of her mind, she knew it was pointless. But she tried. She _had_ to try.

Vance watched as Ziva slammed his door shut, and then he quickly picked up his phone and dialed a very familiar number. "Director Vance for Director David, please."

**OneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShotOneShot**

Tony marched into the squad room with his backpack loosely over his shoulder and his gun now back on his side, in its holster. He put it in his drawer and threw the backpack down on the ground. "Enough paperwork, boss?" He asked, in reference to the stack that was almost as tall as he was. McGee laughed.

"How did it go with the therapist, Tony?"

"Fine, McSecretary." He snapped.

"Tony!" Megan said as she walked in the squad room.

"Hi…Megan." He said quietly. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, in attempt to give him a hug.

"I heard about your wreck. I wanted to…"

"Special Agent Campbell, don't you have a report to finish?" Gibbs asked suddenly, making her jump slightly. Tony thanked Gibbs in his head a thousand times in his head.

Ziva was leaning on the railing, out of sight for the four agents, watching them. Smiling slightly, she assumed that Tony had already passed his firearms proficiency exam. Continuing to watch, she wanted to jump over the railing and kill the new agent when she tried to hug _Tony_. Taking a deep breath, she decided that probably wasn't the _best_ way to try and get back on Gibbs' team. She slowly walked down the stairs and smiled when she saw Gibbs look at her and slightly smile. McGee turned to see what the boss was staring at, but she was already rounding the stairs and walking towards the squad room.

"What are you smiling at boss?" McGee asked. Tony looked at McGee and then back at Gibbs as he pointed at the entrance. Tony's face lit up like a light bulb. He tried to hide it, but it was no use. "Ziva!" McGee said happily. This caused Megan to immediately stand up and walk over, along with Gibbs, McGee and Tony. McGee gave her a tight, friendly hug. Gibbs was next and hugged her like he did when she came back the _first_ time.

Megan marched up to Ziva and held her hand out, almost blocking Tony to pretend to say hello.

"Hi, I'm Megan. Heard a lot about you." She said. Ziva reluctantly shook her hand and then turned her attention to Tony's hug. Tony breathed in the smell of her again. He held her for several seconds until he heard the thudding of Abby's platforms nearing the squad room.

"ZIIIIIIIIIVAAAAAAA!" Abby ran and flew into Ziva for a tight, death gripping hug. Tony furrowed his eyebrows together.

"Abby, how could you _possibly_ know that Ziva was here? She just walked in!" Tony said. The team slightly chuckled. Abby let go of Ziva and turned to him.

"I have my sources, Tony." She snapped. The team laughed and continued to chat. They were joined by Dr. Mallard and Jimmy Palmer. Vance was now in the position that Ziva was, watching from afar. He sighed deeply.

After talking to the director of Mossad, he knew that Ziva wouldn't be there too long.


	23. Bathroom

**Heyy! **

**I know, I know. I'm sorry. I haven't updated this since…April. And that's…very sad. But in case you don't know, I co-write with Your Royal Highness now, and we have two stories that we're working on, and in combination with those and working, I hardly have time to work on a third story. But I cannot sleep, so I decided to see if I can update this. You may want to go back and read the last…3 or 4 chapters, (like I had to), to catch yourself up. **

**Enough of my rambling…here goes nothing.**

After about an hour of chatting with the team, Gibbs got the bat signal and had to break everyone up. "Campbell, McGee. Lets go."

Tony had a sad look on his face, "Boss?"

"Paperwork, DiNozzo."

Tony sighed, "This is cruel and unusual punishment, boss."

Gibbs ignored him as he threw some keys at McGee. "Gas the truck."

"On it boss." McGee said, promptly leaving the squad room, his NCIS issued backpack thrown over his shoulder.

Gibbs began to walk out of the squad room when he heard his name, "Uh, Gibbs?" Ziva asked. He half smiled and turned to her.

"Yes, Ziver?" He asked quietly.

"May I talk to you before you leave?"

Gibbs nodded slightly and wiggled his finger at her and she followed him to the elevator.

"Wonder what that's about." Megan commented. Tony only continued to work on paperwork. She sighed and walked over to him, "Are you glad Officer David is back?"

Tony still didn't look at her, "Yep."

"But she won't be here for long, right?"

Now he looked at her.

"She's staying."

"Does your father know you're here?"

Ziva nodded, "I am sure he does now, Gibbs. I just talked to Director Vance and I am sure that he contacted my father." He stared at her as a response, waiting on her to continue. She sighed, closed her eyes, and leaned against the wall of the elevator. She swallowed the lump in her throat before speaking again, "I would like to come back, Gibbs."

"Ziva…" Gibbs started. He sighed, for this was hard for him. He wanted her back.

But that was easier said than done.

"It's not up to me." He finally said. "I don't have a spot on my team." Ziva nodded and looked down at the floor.

"I understand." She said softly.

"I'll talk to Vance." Gibbs replied, "But honestly, there's probably not much I can do."

Ziva looked up at him, her brown eyes looking directly into his icy blue ones, "Thank you, Gibbs."

Gibbs nodded and took her into a hug, "Take care of yourself, Ziva."

"I will be fine." She replied.

Gibbs flipped the switch and when the doors opened, he yelled, "Campbell, lets move!" Ziva watched as the new probationary field agent stumbled over to the elevator. She smiled slightly and moved back over to the squad room, where Tony sat at his desk. He looked up at her and smiled.

"How'd that go?"

Ziva let the corners of her mouth pull upwards, "Fine." She replied softly.

Tony smiled even more, "So where's Agent Campbell being moved?"

"She is not, Tony."

He looked confused, "Then how can you work with us?" He chuckled, "Five people on the MCRT seems a bit…much."

"Gibbs said that he would talk to Vance. That, however, does not guarantee that I will be invited to work at NCIS."

He scoffed, "Yeah, with Vance running things, it means that you won't." They both nodded slowly, "I don't want you to go back Zi."

"I do not wish to return, Tony." She retaliated. He smiled up at her and stood, walking around his desk so that his body was only inches from hers.

"So, uh, you need a place to stay?"

Ziva smiled at him, "I will see if I can get my old apartment back." Tony looked around the squad room and gently grabbed her wrist, pulling her as he walked, "Where are we going?" She asked softly. Tony only turned and smiled at her as he continued to walk. When he finally reached his destination, the men's restroom, he closed the door and locked it. Ziva scrunched her nose up, "Why did you bring me here?"

Tony scoffed and walked back over to her, "You act like you've never been in here." She smiled wickedly at him.

"Why did you bring me here, Tony?" She asked again.

He put his hands on her hips, "To have a little alone time." He purred. Before she had time to respond, he quickly picked up her up and walked over to the counter, his lips crashing down on hers. She allowed him to deepen the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck, playing with the base of his hair. Breaking the kiss, he leaned his forehead on hers, "Jesus, Zi. Do you know what you do to me?"

Ziva chuckled and rubbed her hand over the tightness of his jeans, "It is fairly obvious."

Tony groaned slightly. He knew one thing was for sure.

She knew how to tease him.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, "You're not going back."

Ziva placed both hands on his chest, "I know, Tony." She sighed, "But I may not have a choice. My father will send someone for me."

"You'll be under my protection." Tony said quickly. He then grinned and added, "Twenty-four seven."

"That is not necessary."

Tony let his hands roam across her body, "Oh yes, it is."

Ziva stopped him, "We are breaking one of Gibbs rules, yes?"

He returned her smile, "You're breaking on of my rules."

"Really? What rule is that?"

"Driving me insane." He returned. She smiled as he kissed her again and slipped his hands under her shirt. His kisses continued, but he abruptly stopped when they heard a hard knock on the door. "Damn." He said quietly. Ziva chuckled and kissed his nose as he ran his hands up her thighs. "Can we finish this…expedition later?"

She smiled at him and leaned up to his ear, kissing it lightly as she spoke, "We will see." She said softly. The hard knocks were heard on the door again and Tony moved out of the way, but not before kissing her lips again. She slipped off the counter and walked in front of him to the door, opening it slowly. "Hello again." Ziva smiled at the man who always seemed to catch her when she was in the men's restroom. As Tony walked by, he pat the Agent on the shoulder.

They returned to the squad room, and were shocked to find Leon Vance standing in the middle of it.

"Officer David…" Ziva only stared at him, waiting on him to continue, "…with me."

**Oh, don't we just love cliff hangers?**

**Review? :)**


	24. Heartbreak

Ziva's mind raced.

She wondered what in the world Director Vance could possibly want with her so quickly, especially after she'd just left his office not twenty minutes ago. As they climbed the stairs, she looked down at Tony, who, of course, was looking back up at her.

She wanted to be with him, she had for 4 years now, but Gibbs, and not to mention her father, would find out about it, and they'd both be in trouble.

And Tony was already in enough trouble.

With the drunk driving, therapist, and Vance.

She was the last thing he needed right now. Her thoughts were interrupted when Vance opened his office door for her, allowing her to walk in first. He walked over to his desk, and they both sat down at the same time. "I assume that you're wondering why I called you back up here."

Ziva nodded slightly, "Yes sir."

"What I said earlier is true, you are still part of Mossad and there is nothing that I can do about that. But, if you do wish to become a NCIS agent, I can prepare the paperwork for you. I'm not making any promises, and _you," _He pointed to her for emphasis, "have to resign from Mossad to make it official. Do I make myself clear?"

Ziva nodded again, she was really unsure of what to say, "Yes."

"And you will not be on Gibbs' team. His team is full." Those words pained her to hear, but she nodded. At least she'd be in the same _building_ as them. He reached across her desk and handed her a folder. "There is the information you need."

"Thank you, Director Vance." She shook his hand and started to walk out of the office when he called her name again.

"Yes?"

"Intimacy with co-workers is forbidden."

Ziva closed her eyes for a long second and sighed. She opened them again, "I understand."

As she walked down the stairs, she was greeted by Tony at the end. He smiled up at her and wrapped his arm around her waist when she made it to the floor. She sighed and instead of walking back to the squad room with him, she pulled him behind the stairs. "I don't know what this is, but I like it." Tony said, and started to wrap his arms around her when she pushed him backwards. "What? What happened? What did Vance say to you?"

"He gave me the paperwork to become an agent, Tony." She said softly.

"Great! I'm glad he changed his mind." He put his hands on her hips again but she stepped back, allowing his hands to fall by his side.

He sighed, now frustrated, "What is it, Ziva?"

"My status on becoming an agent is up to Vance, DiNozzo."

"Your point?" Tony said, rather harshly. He didn't mean it to sound that way, but he was tired of being pushed backwards. He wanted to go forwards with her so badly.

"My point is that he forbids any romance between co-workers!" She snapped. She sighed softly and stepped closer to him, her voice low and serious, "I want to stay here, Tony. With you, Gibbs, McGee, Abby, and Ducky. In order to do that, things need to be like they were before. We are partners, co-workers, friends." She swallowed, "We can never be anything more." Staring into his emerald eyes was more than she could take, so she stepped away from him quickly, the folder of her hopeful future in her hands.

* * *

Ziva walked into her apartment and smiled.

She had missed it those few days she was in Israel.

Deciding that she was hungry, she walked over to her refrigerator and was majorly disappointed when there wasn't anything in there but a brown head of lettuce, 2 beers, and a gallon of milk that was probably a block of cheese by now. Sighing, she grabbed one of the beers and shut the door, walking back into her living room. She picked up the book she'd been reading recently, and tried to focus on it, but she couldn't.

Her mind was solely on Tony.

She couldn't help it. Frustrated, she slammed the book closed and threw it back on the coffee table. She hated that she led him on with the few kisses they'd shared. And she _knew_ that his heart, like her own, was broken when she told him that they would only ever be friends. She scoffed at herself, walking into her bedroom and pulling her laptop out of it's drawer, where it stayed most of the time, for she rarely used it.

But she kept it, for when she needed it. She opened it up and turned it on, and as it loaded, she heard a knock on her door. She rolled her eyes and stood from her bed, walking silently to the door.

She wasn't shocked at who her visitor was.

"What do you want, Tony?" She asked, and moved from the door. He walked in and closed it, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"I want to talk to you, Ziva." He said calmly.

"About what?" She asked.

He sighed, "About what you said to me today."

"What about it?" She asked.

"It's not true, Zi. It can't be true." He said.

"It is, Tony. It has to be." She said.

"You can't tell me that it didn't mean anything to you."

"You are right. I can not tell you that, because I would be lying. But it is what it has to be."

"Ziva, no." He said sternly.

"Leave, please." She said, and walked back into her bedroom, back to her laptop.

Tony stood in her living room, his anger rising by the second.

He'd waited four years to kiss her, and now that it happened, he wasn't going to let her throw it all away, just because she wanted to keep it from Vance.

He stormed into her bedroom and she looked up at him. "Why are you still here?"

"I'll quit." He said suddenly.

"What?" His statement surprised her, and she was still trying to process the words.

"I'll quit." He said softly, and took a step towards her, "I want to be with you, David, and if the only thing that's stopping you from being with me are Vance and Gibbs rules, I'll quit."

"Tony...do not be ridiculous." She said.

He was inching his way closer to her, "No. I've waited to long for this, Ziva." He put his large hand on her face, stroking her cheek softly, "Is it?"

"Is what?" She was fighting tears, but she couldn't, wouldn't let him quit his job. Not for her.

She wasn't worth it.

"Is the only reason you say we can only be friends because of Vance and Gibbs?"

She swallowed and stared into his green eyes again, and they made it incredibly hard for her to speak. "No." She said, her words broken. He dropped his hand from her face, the heartbreak and disappointment so very obvious on his face, which killed Ziva even more, "There's someone else." She lied.

There was no one else.

There would never be anyone else.

He took a step backwards from her, his hands returned to his pockets, "Who?" He asked softly. Ziva was about to answer him when there was another knock at her door.

"Just leave, please? Tony?" She begged, but he followed her into her living room. Another knock.

"Who's at the door?" Tony asked. "Is it him?"

"I do not know! I can't see through it!" She snapped. Frustrated, she threw the door open and stared into the eyes of the man she really didn't want to see.

Michael Rivkin.

**Okay, I know what you're thinking, and no, this isn't going to turn into another "Semper Fidelis" episode, I promise. **

**Review? :)**


	25. Michael Rivkin

"Shalom, Ziva." Michael said softly.

"What are you doing here?" Ziva asked, her voice breaking as she spoke.

"Your father has sent me to collect you and Agent DiNozzo." He walked passed her and into her living room, standing awkwardly close to Tony. "So you two need to pack your things and come with me to the airport."

Tony scoffed, "I'm not going anywhere with you." He stared at the man for several seconds before walking towards the door, where Ziva was still standing. Michael reached out and grabbed his wrist.

"Sadly, it is not an option."

Tony ripped his hand from his grip and spoke through his teeth, "Don't touch me again."

Michael laughed, "You do realize that I am Mossad, right?"

Tony had enough, "I don't give a damn what you are." He walked over to him, his left hand curled up into a fist, and his right hand ready to grab his SIG from it's holster.

Ziva rolled her eyes, "Hey!" She yelled, stepping between the two men. She was facing Tony and she looked up at him, "Tony, leave. Now."

He returned her stare, and it was silent for several long seconds, "Have fun." He mumbled, and walked, quickly, out of her apartment, slamming the door behind him.

She sighed and turned to Michael, "What are you doing here?"

Michael crossed his arms, "That is the only two things you have said to me since you opened the door."

"And you have yet to answer my question. What. Are. You. Doing. Here?"

He smiled and walked over to her liquor cabinet, pulling out a glass and gin, pouring himself a generous amount before walking back over to her, "Your father asked me to return with you and Agent DiNozzo."

"We are not going anywhere." She said softly. "I do not want to return. I will not return."

He took a sip, chuckling softly, "It is not optional."

Ziva stared at him, "Leave, Michael. Tell my father that he will have my letter of resignation soon." She walked passed him and into her bedroom, again sitting down at her laptop.

Michael followed her into the room and sat down beside her on the bed, "You know, you would have invited me to stay a couple of years ago." He smiled at her.

She glared at him, "And now, I am telling you to leave."

He took a sip of his drink, "I cannot, unfortunately. You see, your father asked me to bring Agent DiNozzo to him."

Ziva glared at him again, "Tony is not going to Israel."

Michael chuckled, put his drink down and his hands on either side of her body, next to her hips, "You see, that is why it will be a very quiet plane ride back to Tel Aviv. DiNozzo...he will not have much to say."

Ziva put two hands on his chest and pushed him backwards, hard, and he fell on the ground, chuckling softly. "You will not harm Tony." She said through her teeth, "You get up and leave. Now."

Michael got back onto his feet and walked over to her again, "I am sorry for this, Ziva, but I am following orders. And my order is to take you and DiNozzo back to Israel with me, dead or alive. And even though I once loved you, either option is fine with me." He grabbed her wrist and began to pull her out of her bedroom, and when she resisted, he pulled her even harder.

"Let go of me." She growled. Michael turned around and twisted her arm behind her back, causing her to moan in pain.

"Do not resist, I do not want to hurt you." He said into her ear, his lips touching it as he did so. She managed to get from his grip and reached into her pocket quickly, opening her phone and pressing a speed dial button.

Even though she hated to admit it, she knew that Michael was a lot stronger than her, and that she was going to need some help.

Only one name came to mind.

Tony DiNozzo.

* * *

He drove.

He didn't know where he was going, and he didn't really care. His mind was racing, and all he could think about was _his _Ziva.

_No DiNozzo, _he thought, _Ziva made it perfectly clear that she's not yours._

His cell phone ringing broke him out of his trance, so he reached down to his belt and pulled it off, flipping it open, "DiNozzo." He spat.

And then, he heard her.

She sounded like she was in a panic, and her voice was desperate.

Along with the car, his heart stopped, "_Tony. Come back, please." _She breathed.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" He asked, and he turned the car around, stepping on the gas to the floor as he drove. The line disconnected, and he drove even faster.

* * *

"DiNozzo can't help you now, Ziva. You are to come with me." Michael said, and grabbed her wrist again, walking towards her bedroom door. She put her leg in front of him and made him fall to the ground. He pulled her down with him and rolled her over so that he was on top, holding her to the ground. "I remember this." He laughed, though Ziva didn't find the humor in it, for she was having a hard time breathing, "Only, you weren't resisting quite as much then. In fact, you were begging."

Ziva was exhausted, but she used what little strength she had left to push him off of her again, and she got to her feet. Michael stood again and walked over to her, "Ziva, I really did not want to resort to this, and I am sorry." He raised his right hand and swung it at her face. She ducked under it the first time and hit him in the stomach, but it wasn't enough as his left hand came around and slapped her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground. Michael Rivkin laughed and walked over to her, moving her hair from her ear, leaning down and speaking into it softly, as if the room was full of people.

"You cannot win."

**Okay! Don't freak out on me...Ziva's ****not**** dead, I promise. And no, this is not going to become another Semper Fidelis episode, because we all know that was...bad for TIVA. **

**We all know that I can't have Tony and Ziva apart for too long, right? **

**Review? :)**


	26. Run

Tony ran into her apartment, immediately hearing noises from her bedroom. He ran into it, and his eyes went to one thing.

His _partner_ was laying on the ground.

Lifeless.

"Ah, Agent DiNozzo." Michael said, and then walked over to him, "Glad you are here, I did not want to have to shoot you and drag you back to Tel Aviv." Tony didn't respond as he lifted his right hand and punched the man, hard, causing Michael to fall to the ground. Much to Tony's disappointment, he got onto his feet again, moving towards the federal agent. "You are only causing trouble for yourself." He said, and took a swing at Tony, who dodged it, and then ran Michael into Ziva's wall, and he yelped in pain. He got onto his feet again, but Tony pushed him out into the living room, and then out into the hallway, where he fell again. He pulled his SIG from it's holster and aimed it at him.

"Run." He said, his breathing becoming more and more labored.

"DiNozzo I-."

"Get the hell out of here. I don't want to ever see you again. And if I do, I'll kill you."

Michael stood to his feet, and he was exhausted and injured. He realized one thing.

He wasn't going to win.

At least, not tonight.

He held both hands up as he walked away from her apartment and into the elevator. Tony kept his gun aimed at him until the doors closed. He holstered his weapon and ran back into the apartment, back to Ziva. Placing two fingers on her neck, he felt for a pulse, "Ziva?" He asked softly, "Ziva can you hear me?" He breathed a hard sigh of relief when she opened her eyes, forcing herself to sit up and look at him. She put her hand on his chest.

"Tony." She said, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Come on, we're going to the hospital."

She shook her head, "No, I am fine."

"Ziva..."

"No, Tony." She said, looking right into his eyes, "I am fine."

He sighed and put his hand on the growing red hand print that was on her perfect skin. She flinched just slightly and he moved from her quickly, "I'm sorry."

Ziva closed her eyes and sighed, "Where is Michael?" Tony looked down at her and then used his head to motion towards the door. Ziva looked at Tony, "Is he gone?"

Tony nodded, "He better be. I could've killed him, Zi." She looked at her hands in her lap and tried desperately to ignore the throbbing pain that was on her face. Tony stood to his feet and helped her up, one arm around her shoulders, "Come on." He sat her down on her couch and walked to the freezer, digging around in the stuff that he honestly didn't want to know what it was. He finally found what he was looking for, an ice pack. He wrapped it in one of her dish towels and walked back over to her, sitting down beside her. "Put this on your face." He instructed, moving her hair for her in the process. She looked at him and obeyed. The room was silent for several minutes, "You sure you don't want to go to the hospital?"

She sighed, "Yes, I am fine."

He lifted one hand and put it on top of hers that was holding the ice pack, "Here, let me see." He said softly.

Ziva stared at him as he stared at her face, "I am sorry, Tony." She whispered. "He is very strong and I knew-" She was silenced by one of his fingers.

"No Ziva." He removed his finger and stared into her eyes for several seconds, "That's what partners are for."

She let a small smile for on her face and she looked at her lap as he kept the ice pack pressed gently on her face. There was no reason to fight the feelings she had for him.

It was exhausting, and frankly, she didn't want to.

She looked up at him, "I cannot believe that you came back like you did. After I-" She stopped, mostly because she couldn't find the words. He smiled just slightly, but then dropped it as he spoke.

"Anything for you." Some of her hair fell onto her face and he moved it, tucking it behind her ear. Tears flooded her eyes and he continued to stare at her, "What's wrong?" A single tear rolled down her cheek, the side that was throbbing with pain, and Tony used his thumb to gently wipe it away, "Ziva, what's wrong?" He asked again.

"My father." She managed, unable to hold back the tears that were now streaming down her face.

"What about him?" Tony asked.

She swallowed, "He wanted me dead."

Tony shook his head, "No, Ziva." She looked down at her lap and he lifted her head, making her look him directly in the eyes, "That's not going to happen." More tears ran down her face, "Nothing is going to happen to you." He reiterated, "You're safe."

Ziva shook her head, "How do you know, Tony?" He continued to stare into her brown eyes for several seconds until he spoke again, his voice soft, barely above a whisper, but very sincere.

"I'll protect you." She looked at him, wanting to speak, but for some reason, she couldn't find the words. He leaned closer to her, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips.

She looked up at him, "Tony..." She breathed and closed the small gap that existed between them. The kiss quickly turned passionate and Ziva dropped the ice pack, the pain in her face completely forgotten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her onto his lap, her hips grinding into his, causing him to moan.

Reluctantly, he broke the kiss, but only because oxygen was the issue, "Ziva..." He said, and she captured his lips again, "Ziva." He said, more firmly this time, and she stopped, staring into his eyes, "I can't do this, not when you're vulnerable."

"Shut up and kiss me." She said, moving to his lips again when he stopped her, "Tony!" She practically yelled, "I want this. I need this. I need you. Now."

Tony let a small smile crawl onto his face as he picked her up and moved them to the bed, laying her down carefully before running his hands up her torso, removing her shirt in the process.

Soon after, Ziva was screaming his name in ecstasy, and she collapsed on top of him, both of their bodies covered in a thin layer of sweat, breathing hard. She leaned up and gave him another passionate kiss, and it lasted longer than the several they'd shared throughout the night.

"Thank you, Tony."

He chuckled, "I'll do that anytime you want, Ziva."

"No, I meant-" He silenced her with a kiss and smiled down at her, tangling his hand in her hair.

"So did I."

**Reviews are love. Like Tony and Ziva's. :)**


	27. Everything

**I'm ashamed of myself. I haven't updated this since '09? Wow, I suck. Very, very much. **

**Well, um, if you are still reading and interested in this, I should come and find you and give you an award, because you exhibit amazing patience that I myself do not have. **

**I had to go back again and read the whole thing, and I realized just how many errors this story has. My writing style has changed a lot since back then…so that's why this chapter is a little more detailed and, in my opinion, better written. I want to finish this story, well because, I have like 3 others I'm doing all the same time and it's not fair to people (if anybody is still out there) that want to know what happens. So, three long years later, here is an update, **_**finally!**_

**In all 26 previous chapters, there is no disclaimer. So let this count for all of them: Not mine.**

* * *

Tony opened his eyes and used them to look around the dark room. He held a woman in his arms, and a smile stretched across his face when he remembered that it was Ziva.

His arms were wrapped around her body, but she held his right hand in hers, their fingers intertwined. The covers were over both of them; her naked body flush with his own.

Everything about the moment was perfect. He could stay like this the rest of his life if she'd let him.

But her ninja sense must've been tingling, because it wasn't but a moment later when her brown eyes fluttered open. She yawned and stretched a little, but didn't move her body much. It was several seconds later before she realized that Tony was awake and looking right at her. She turned her head and looked at him, dropping his hand. He groaned and wrapped his arms around her tighter.

"Good morning." He said softly.

She smiled at him and kissed his nose, "Good morning." She replied. She turned over so that she could move even closer to him, "How did you sleep?"

Tony could tell her for hours how amazingly perfect it was, "Great. What about you?"

Ziva let the corners of her mouth pull up into a smile, "Very good."

He brought his hand from around her body up to her face, letting his index finger drag across her skin, "Does this hurt?"

Ziva wouldn't admit it to him, but it did make the place where Rivkin hit her tingle as he dragged his finger across her skin. She licked her lips and shook her head, "No."

Tony gave her a disapproving look. "He hit you so hard." Ziva's only reply was to look into his emerald eyes as he wrapped his arm around her again, "I will kill him next time."

She looked away from his eyes and to his mouth, "Maybe there will not be a next time." She said softly.

He sighed and ran his hand down her body, "There won't. Because I'll kill him." She lifted her finger to his mouth and pressed it against his lips.

"Lets not talk about him anymore."

Tony sighed and leaned down, placing a slow kiss on her soft lips. "Okay."

She smiled up at him, "Would you like to go on a run with me?"

He chuckled, "It's six thirty babe. You don't have time for a run."

As if she didn't believe him, she turned her head and stared at the numbers on her alarm clock, her mouth falling open, "Why did I over sleep?"

Tony grinned, "I probably wore you out."

She hit him on the chest and started to move off of the bed, but he wouldn't let her out of her grasp, "Where are you going?"

She shoved her thumb towards the shower, "I need to go and dress for work. I have a meeting with Vance and my new work partner."

Tony's heart panged a little when he realized that she would have a different partner other than him, but he knew what she meant, "I texted McGee and told him what happened last night, and that I was with you and that we would be late. He'll tell Gibbs and Gibbs will tell Vance."

Ziva scooted closer to him and he smiled when he could feel her breasts on his chest again. "You told him that we were together?"

"I told him I was with you. He doesn't know anything else." At her confused look, he explained it further, "Like, I slept on the couch."

She nodded, "Okay." She leaned in and kissed him again, her hand running down his chest, "So when will we arrive?" She asked him.

He smiled at her, "I thought we could hammer a couple of things out first. You know, talk a little." She responded by giving him another kiss, so he continued, "So um, what does this mean?"

Ziva swallowed, "I am not sure, Tony." She said honestly.

He sighed back at her and didn't understand why the universe was so freakin' determined for them not to be together. He finally was able to put exactly what he wanted in order, and now he couldn't have it?

What kind of bull was that?

"I don't want just this." He said and she immediately furrowed her eyebrows together. He sighed and grabbed her hand, "I want to wake up with you this close to me every single morning. I want to walk in the squad room holding your hand. I want to take you out on dates, and I want a wedding ring on your finger and on mine."

She moved back from him, a little shocked, "This is moving a little fast, is it not?"

He shook his head, "No, not really." He swallowed again and took a big breath, "I'm not saying that I want to get married tomorrow, because I don't. But I do want…more."

She let out a sigh, "How are we going to explain it to Vance and Gibbs, Tony? They are both so against us dating."

He shook his head again and kissed her forehead, "I'll talk to them. And if I can't fix it, I'll leave. I'll find a job somewhere around DC."

She looked into his eyes again and turned her head, "You have worked so hard at NCIS. Is it worth leaving?"

"You mean are we being together worth leaving?" She felt the corners of her mouth pull up, as he continued, "I'd do it in a second, Ziva." He smiled back at her smile and to himself. He honestly didn't know what to think of himself, you know, with him being a commit-o-phobe in the past. But something about her leaving and the threat of her not returning scared the shit out of him, and he had wanted this life with her for the longest time. He just finally got brave enough to say it.

Besides, he wasn't getting any younger.

She leaned up and kissed him on the lips. "Yes." She moved away from him and his arms fell onto the sheets below her. He watched her naked form as it moved to the bathroom before he spoke again.

"Yes to what?" He asked.

She looked over her shoulder and smiled at him, "Everything."

* * *

**All right, before you ask, no, this isn't a story-ending chapter. The end of the story is coming soon, but I'll let you know when it does. **

**I promise I will update before three years passes this time! **


End file.
